Common Ground
by sparklingstar123
Summary: Thomas Shelby can rarely back down from a fight, but with Florence involved he may be in for more than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

Florence Black shuddered as she walked down the damp, dirty street it was a typical day in Birmingham, gloomy and the air was thick with smoke. She hated Birmingham, she much preferred her home town of Liverpool she felt much safer on home turf but needs must. She turned quickly down the street and went into the Garrison Tavern.  
"I'm looking for Mr Shelby" She said to the bar keep who was busying cleaning glasses.

"Which one my love?" He replied, eyeing the pretty black haired woman, thinking that she did not fit in with the usual patrons of the pub.

"Thomas" She said as she gazed into the bar keeps eyes, she hoped that he would find her attractive she always found that dazzling men helped her get her way.

"He's not been here for a few days love, you don't see him much these days." He remarked, wondering what her business was with him.

"Can you get a message to him for me it's urgent." She did have her own methods of contacting him, however she didn't want to show her hand just yet. It was important that Tommy didn't realise who she was until after they had met for the first time. As far as she knew he may know of her name but he wouldn't know her face.

"I can try, but he's a busy man" He replied, and as he did she ordered a gin and took a seat in the pub.

Days passed and each time from open until close she would arrive and wait for Tommy to appear, and she always sat in the same spot each day. She didn't know if he was coming but she suspected he would be interested enough to eventually turn up. And she was right on the fifth day of waiting in the pub and firmly denying any advances from the men who wanted to take advantage of a young, pretty woman sat alone. Tommy walked in just as she was failing to get rid of a particularly forceful man.

"Look as I have told you before I am not interested, go away" She said as she pushed the highly intoxicated man away yet again.

"I will if you give me a little kiss bab" He said as he slid closer to her, putting his hand on her leg which she quickly slapped away.

"Leave the lady alone" A voice boomed from above, there stood a tall handsome man.

The drunken man looked up ready for a fight until he realised who had ordered him, and he quickly left leaving his cap behind which the other man promptly threw at him as he retreated.

"I believe you have been asking for me, Thomas Shelby" He shook Florence's hand as she sat opposite her in the booth and gestured for a drink for himself. "Want anything?"

Florence shook her head, she wanted to be sober for this meeting as she had waited long enough for it to take place.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had family business to attend to. So why have you been waiting so long for me? Must be important." He remarked as he lit up a cigarette, during their encounter he had not once made eye contact with Florence which was slightly unnerving.

"Thank you for coming, I know you are a busy man Mr Shelby but it was important I meet you face to face. My name is Florence Black, and I believe we have an enemy in common." She said as she desperately tried to make eye contact with him, she wanted to make a connection with him. In a hope that she might be able to read him and gauge his reaction.

Tommy continued to stare down and his cigarette "We may well have, I have many enemies Miss Black. But why have you come here to ask me about them? You must be very afraid of them."

Florence scoffed "You really don't know me Mr Shelby, I am not afraid of anyone." He had hit a nerve with her, all of her life she had been put down for being weak purely because she was a woman.

"Then deal with them yourself, and if you dispatch someone worth my while I may even send you a prize. Good day Miss Black." Tommy excused himself and began to walk away.

"Please just stop and listen to me." She begged, desperate not to lose him now. "Look I need your help, not because I'm afraid but because I have no one else to help."

"Alright, we cannot talk here people are listening come to my office tomorrow at three." And with that he put out his cigarette and left the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock had turned 10 past 3 and this new mysterious woman hadn't yet arrived, Tommy was mostly filled with anger that his important time had been wasted but also slightly disappointed that he wouldn't find out what her business was with him. He was about to make a call when the door knocked.

"Come in" He called, hoping it was Miss Black.  
"I'm so sorry that I'm late Mr Shelby, I don't know my way around just yet. I hope that I haven't kept you from something else?" Florence said as she shifted awkwardly on the spot, she hated being in this position normally she wouldn't need to ask anyone else for help.  
"No bother, sit." Tommy gestured to the chair opposite his desk, Florence took in her surroundings. It did amaze her that a gangster could own a business like this, it wasn't quite what she was used to.  
"Mr Shelby as I said yesterday we have something in common, what do you know of Mad Jack Matthew?"

"That crazy Welsh bastard? I know 'im heard 'es taking over Liverpool, so what did he do you to?" He asked staring intently at her. Although she much preferred when he made eye contact, she still struggled to read him. Which was odd to her usually she was a great reader of people but this man was very complex and she had a feeling that he was trying to keep his emotions hidden.

"It's not what he did to me, he killed my family- you see my Dad was Albert Black he was one of the Penny Lane boys. Mad Jack wanted our territory and he got it, he killed my parents, my brothers and the rest of the gang. He spared me as a message, either give up your territory or die." 

"I'm sorry to 'ear that family is all you ave in the end, but what's he to me? He hasn't threatened me or me family so why would I start a war for you? Tommy said abruptly, he did genuinely feel sorry for the girl but it wasn't worth risking his family and he did not want to get involved with Mad Jack unless he really had to.

"I heard that you were a man of honour Mr Shelby, I thought that maybe you wouldn't sit back whilst someone slowly murders his way through England. You do know he'll eventually come for you, he takes what he wants. I thought that you would like the heads up that's all." Florence sighed.

"And when he does I'll be ready." He replied reaching in his jacket to pull out a cigarette which he lit and placed into his mouth. "So is that it? Or was there summthink else you wanted?"

With that Florence rolled her eyes "No, I wish I hadn't bothered you now".

And with that she turned on her heel and left, slamming the door behind her.

_There's chapter 2! Thank you for reading so far, I promise the story will start to get more interesting!_


	3. Chapter 3

Tears welled up in Florence's eyes as the train pulled away from Birmingham, as glad as she was to leave that hellhole behind she had hoped that she would be in a better mood. Thomas Shelby had said no to helping her, she had been told he was her best bet. She had hoped all she needed to do was blink her large blue eyes and push her breasts up close to him. However he was so abrupt and closed off that she didn't think using herself in that way would work.  
"What am I going to do now?" She thought as she pressed the side of her face to the trains glass window, she still wasn't sure she was safe. Mad Jack was unpredictable his previous mercy he had paid to her could be taken away at any moment. He had taken her families money, their business and her home. She had nowhere else to go, none of her friends would take her in after they had heard what had happened to her family. She wasn't even sure why she bored the train back to Liverpool, she had nothing there for her anymore. She had spent her last bit of money going to Birmingham, she'd have to pawn her jewellery which pained her. They had all been gifts from her family, and they were precious to her. The silver locket which contained a picture of her parents which was bought for her 18th birthday, the blue sapphire ring and her slight silver bracelets. As much as it made her sad to the pit of her stomach, she knew that the other alternative was whoring herself out. And that was something she couldn't do, her father would turn in his grave if he knew she had reduced herself to that.

A few hours had passed and she was jolted awake as the train came to a stop, this was it she was 'home' but it didn't feel that way to her. She had decided on her journey that she'd try her luck in one of the pubs that stayed open until late. Hopefully someone would take pity on her and buy her a drink which she could nurse and stay in the warmth until kicking out time.

She made her way away from Lime Street Station down to the nearest Irish pub which she figured would be her best bet to get a drink from a friendly stranger. She was preoccupied with planning what her next move would be when she heard a deep menacing voice.

"Miss Black, what did Mr Jack tell you about coming back to Liverpool?" It said as she turned to look at them, and as she did she was struck with a blow to the head and everything went black.

It was 4am and the sun was starting to rise as Tommy Shelby decided it was time to go and find Lizzie Stark and make his way back home. He needed a fuck to clear his head before he would go to sleep. That was the downside to running a successful business, his mind was constantly ticking over thinking of his next move. As he crossed the road a speeding car came into view and it almost hit him as it swerved to a stop.  
"Fuck!" He shouted as he jumped out of the way, he watched as the car doors opened and two men threw a figure from the car.

"Present for ya Mr Shelby, tell her the next time she comes back she's dead" One of the men sneered as they threw the figure on the ground and jumped back into their car before speeding away.

Thomas walked wearily towards the figure he didn't know if it was a trap and he didn't want to get himself blown up. He had avoided that in France and he didn't want to meet his end in Small Heath because of his own carelessness. As he got closer he realised the figure was a body, and it looked like a woman from its size. He rolled it over and recognised it as the woman he had met the previous afternoon. She wasn't as made up or as beautiful as before, in the dim sunrise he could see that her face was covered in blood.

"Christ what have they done to you?" He said to himself as he carefully lifted the unconscious Florence from the damp pavement and carried her towards his house.


	4. Chapter 4

The loud banging woke Polly from her sleep, she groaned and rolled over to look at the clock which said 4.15. "That fucking man will be the death of me". She growled as she threw her silk dressing gown over her night clothes.

"Tommy what the fuck are you doing?" She shouted as she ran down the stairs towards the kitchen where the commotion was coming from, when she got there she could see Tommy was tending to an unconscious woman on the kitchen table. "Who the fuck is this? What have you done to 'er?" She demanded as she glared at him with a face like thunder. 

"Some woman I met yesterday, she was dumped outside the Garrison like this. Fuck all to do with me" He replied. "Help me she's 'urt." 

Polly moved closer to the woman Tommy was right she was very injured from a quick inspection she had several bleeding cuts on her face, a large gash above her eyebrow. She tore her clothes to get a better look at the rest of her body which was littered with cuts and bruises, particularly around her ribs. She listened to her breathing and she could hear she was struggling to breathe.  
"This is beyond my skills Tommy, I need to fetch a doctor she ain't breathing right" She turned and went outside to go and get help.  
-

When Polly returned with a young trainee doctor that she knew she could trust, Tommy was gently caressing her cheek, which she thought was odd considering he had told her she was a stranger to him.

"Mr Shelby, please step aside." The young doctor asked as he started to look over his patient. "How did she get these injuries?"

"Wasn't me, dunno" Tommy shrugged. "Is she gonna be okay?"

The doctor pulled out his stethoscope to listen to her chest. "I don't know yet Mr Shelby, she is in a bad way I think her lung may be punctured."

Tommy stiffened when he heard this, he was a violent man himself that was true however he would never do this to a woman. He had been raised better than that, his aunt Polly would have him thrown in the cutter if he had ever inflicted damage on a woman like that. A slap was fair game but to beat her almost to death and abandon her in the street? It even made him sick to his stomach.

"Mrs Gray this woman needs a hospital she needs the fluid draining from her lungs." The doctor informed her as he inspected the rest of her beaten body

"It's not safe, the men that did that to her might still be around" Tommy argued. "You'll have to do it 'ere"

The doctor sighed "Fine but she might not survive, the wound could get infected." He rummaged inside of his large brown leather medical bag for the equipment he needed, pulling out a large glass syringe and needle. He splashed alcohol onto her side, rubbing it in and inserted the needle into the side of her chest and drained the fluid on her lungs, he then attached a drain before doing the same on the other side.

Polly and Tommy flinched as the procedure took place in front of them, they had both seen horrific injuries before but they were glad that the young woman was still unconscious. Her screaming would have just added to the horrific scene.

"This is as much as I can do, you need to keep her wounds clean and change the dressings regularly. She will need plenty of rest and fluids, I will come back tonight after dark to check on her. I have a shift at the Queen Elizabeth today if you need anything." The doctor said as he put away his equipment and left.

"Thomas help me get her upstairs and we need to have another chat about bringing strange women home" Polly ordered as Tommy lifted Florence upstairs, careful not to disturb her chest drains. "She can stay in your bed, I'm fucked if I'm sleeping on the sofa"

After some struggle they got her upstairs and into Tommys bed, Polly dressed her in one of her loose night gowns as all of her clothes had to be cut off during the doctors inspection. 

"I'm goin' back to bed" Polly announced as she went into her room closing the door behind her.

Tommy lingered by the bedside staring at this woman, she really did intrigue him. Why would someone do this to her? And why was she delivered to him? She was nothing to him, but now he was forced to ensure she was cared for. This was the last thing he needed, he was a busy man.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since Florence had been attacked, it had felt like months to her. She finally woke up a day after she reappeared in Birmingham, she woke up not knowing where she was and she was terrified. It took both Polly calling for Tommy to come and calm her down, as he was the only somewhat familiar face to her. She didn't speak much which infuriated Tommy, he wanted to know more about her but every time he asked she would get distressed and his aunt Polly would throw him out of his room. Sleeping on the hard, lumpy sofa was taking it's toll and he felt that she had well and truly outstayed her welcome.

"Poll it's almost a month, when can she leave?" Tommy complained whilst he sat at the kitchen table smoking as usual.  
"Thomas Shelby that woman was half beaten to death by savages, when she's ready to leave she'll go. But not until then I thought I'd raised you better than this." Polly whispered not wanting Florence to overhear.  
"She's nothing to me why should I care about her?" Tommy growled  
"Because it's the right thing to do." Polly began before they were interrupted by a creaking on the stairs. They both turned and Florence was stood in the kitchen with them, it was the first time she'd willingly got out of bed.

Her appearance was vastly different to the pretty woman Tommy had first met, her smooth auburn locks had turned to lifeless straw like hair that hung down to her shoulders. Her skin was mottled with bruises still and was a tinge of grey, she had lost a lot of weight as she refused to eat most days. She was a ghost of her former self, she was suffering mentally too. Not only was she still grieving for her family, she had almost lost her life and all of her past was gone. She had nowhere to live or anything to live for anymore and now she had heard how she was an inconvenience to Tommy. The one person who may have been able to help her in the world.

The memories of the day she was attacked were slowly coming back to her, as much as she wished they wouldn't. Mad Jack had heard from his snitches that she had been in a pub a few days before her visit to Birmingham, asking for help with avenging her families death. The Shelby's had been suggested to her, this infuriated Mad Jack he had expected the girl to give up and move to a life of whoring, not fight back. So he informed his men to teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget, they beat her, stamped on her and raped her. All of her dignity was taken away before she was sent back to Birmingham. Jack had hoped this would be a strong enough message to deter the Shelby's if they had decided to help her.

Months had passed and eventually Florence was back on her feet again, Polly had helped her to get a job in one of the local dressmakers they owed a favour to her. She had found her lodgings close to the Shelbys terrace house which kept her close enough to keep an eye on her. It also meant that she would have company when she needed it and as she didn't trust many people after her ordeal, she was grateful to have Polly and Ada so close. She was in their debt for helping her, caring for her and trying to help her slowly rebuild her life. However nothing would keep the nightmares away, she would dream of the night her family was taken from her and her attack. She would wake up crying on a regular basis, but she tried her best to remain positive and try move forward. One night she was sat alone in her room when the front door knocked.  
"It's for you Flo." Her landlady Mary called up, she liked Mary she was a short stocky woman. But she had a big heart and was another mother figure which right now Florence needed.

Florence ran down the stairs to be greeted by Ada at the door. "Flo come to the Garrison with me, I have some news" Ada smiled.

Florence wanted to say no, she didn't feel safe out of her home or her work but some company would be good for her so she agreed. She grabbed her coat, which wasn't as expensive or as pretty as Ada's but it served it's purpose.

As they stepped outside the cold November air hit them as did the rain, Florence found that it rained a lot more here than it did back in Liverpool. She missed her home town and everytime she thought of it she was met with a tinge of sadness that she would never be able to return. But Ada quickly took her mind off that.

"I've met someone, he's gorgeous. But you can't tell Tommy, e's a friend of 'is and if 'e finds out he'll cut 'im an throw 'im in the cut" Ada gushed with a wide smile, it was nice to see her so happy Florence always thought it must be so hard growing up in a family like hers.

They turned the corner into the pub where they were met with the rest of the Shelby clan, each of the man giving Florence a hug.

"Nice to see you out Flo" Arthur beamed. "What you drinkin'?"  
"Gin on the rocks please." She answered, normally she wouldn't drink but she didn't want to be the odd one out. The less attention she brought to herself the better.

She was surprised as Tommy pulled up a chair to sit next to her, she always thought he thought of her as a weak, irritating thing that he couldn't wait to be rid of.

"Florence." Tommy mumbled as he pulled his cigarette case from his jacket pocket before lighting it.  
"Thomas." Florence said, she felt awkward by this interaction but she really didn't have anything else to say to him. She owed him her life but if he had offered to help her in the first place she may not have needed it saving in the first place. She knew it was unreasonable to blame him for not helping her, he didn't want to put his family in danger which she could understand. However she needed someone to blame and as he had been so unkind to her he seemed like a good person to blame.

"What you doing tomorrow mornin'?" He asked still looking away from her.  
"Working" She replied shortly, not wanting to get into a conversation with him.  
"Not anymore you are doing a job with me, I've arranged the morning off with Miss Elizabeth. She didn't mind she owes me a favour." He informed her.

Florence knew there was no point in arguing with him, whatever Thomas Shelby wanted he got. She just hoped whatever Thomas wanted her for wasn't going to be dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

The door knocked at 8am sharp. "Flo love it's for you, it's Thomas Shelby." Mary called up to her.  
As Florence ran down the stairs Mary pulled her to the side.  
"Flo, he's a dangerous man please be careful with him you don't want to end up getting 'urt again." She whispered to her, her face filled with worry. To her Flo was a gentle soul who was still weak from her beating and needed protecting. Not to get involved with the vicious Peaky Blinders men.  
"I'll be alright don't worry" Florence smiled weakly.

She had been up most of the night in anticipation of what the morning would hold for her, she was mostly scared of what Tommy needed her for. She didn't expect it to be good whatever he did have planned. When she stepped outside she shivered as the cold hit her, and to her surprise Tommy was sat up on a huge beautiful black horse. He jumped down as she met his gaze.

"Morning Miss Black" He greeted as he took her hand to help her onto the horse.  
"I'm not riding that beast." As she stepped back, pulling away from him Thomas smiled to himself it amused him that she could be scared of a horse. He thought that horses were gentle creatures as long as they trusted you. He did think sometimes that women behaved like a horses, and this one clearly didn't trust him yet.  
"Get on the horse Florence, there's three pound in it if you do" He ordered as he jumped down.

Florence sighed as she knew it would just be easier to do as Tommy said, either way he was going to get her on that horse. She stepped forward taking his hand and he lifted her up, she grasped at the horses mane clinging on for dear life. Tommy pulled himself on, pushing himself behind her.

"Don't grab his mane he doesn't like that, hold on to me if you need something to hold on to. He might bite but I won't he joked.  
Florence sighed as she wrapped her hands loosely around his waist, it was either this or fall off the horse. Which she certainly did not want to do.

Tommy clicked his heels and the horse took off down the murky street.  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"Garrison Court, there's a woman I need to see" He answered.  
His short answers bothered Florence she felt that she could never get a straight answer out of him, he seemed to always like to leave her in suspense.

"And why do I need to come?" She pressed.  
"I could like having company and if I have a woman with me I'll be less threatening." He replied.  
"That is the downside to being the most feared man in Birmingham." She muttered.  
"Do you fear me Miss Black?" He asked.  
"No, you helped me. Besides I said the most feared man in Birmingham, I've encountered worse men elsewhere." She replied, secretly she was a little afraid of him but she wouldn't ever tell him that.  
"Oh Miss Black you have only seen my caring side." Tommy inhaled.

The ride seemed to last forever but eventually they turned the corner and they were in Garrison court. Their arrival seemed to instil fear into the people and there was hustle and bustle as they ran and hid. Ushering their children away from the scary man and his big black horse. After a few minutes a Chinese couple ran over to them. 

"Sir this is her." The man said as he pushed the woman forward.  
"The girl who tells fortunes?" Tommy asked as he reached into his pocket for a slip of paper.

In return the woman pulled a bag of coloured dust from her pocket and began to whisper into it, she then carefully blew the dust into the horses face. As she did the horse pulled back, which made Florence hold onto Tommy tighter. And the couple ran away back into the alley. Tommy turned the horse to face the people hiding in doorways and behind boxes.

"The horses names Monaghan Boy, Kempton three o'clock Monday. You ladies have a bet yourselves but don't tell anyone else." Tommy called out.

They turned and the horse trotted away back to Florence's lodgings.

"Thank you Florence, come to the Garrison tonight." Tommy said as he jumped down from the horse, and then carefully helped her down.  
"Maybe" Florence smiled as she turned to go into her house.

She was warming to him and she hoped he was warming to her, when she touched him she felt something within her. She'd been on dates before but she had never felt this way in a mans company before and it felt strange.

_Thank you for getting this far! Any reviews/tips are much appreciated._


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy turned the corner as he inhaled the cold winter air, it had started snowing and as it settled it had turned the usually dirty dank streets of Small Health into a beautiful winter wonderland. It really was the only time the streets could be described as 'beautiful'.

As he looked towards the Garrison he saw Florence stood outside of the pub with a cigarette in her hand. The snow was gently swirling around her, it glistened as it blew past the street light. In this light she truly looked stunning, Tommy had admitted to himself before that he knew Florence Black was a beautiful woman. However, she was scarred and damaged just like him, and he knew they weren't good for each other. But when had that ever stopped him before?

"Get inside, you'll catch your death out here" He said to her, he was right the cold at this point had got down to her bones and she was shivering.  
"I needed some air, it's wild in there tonight" She muttered.  
"It's always wild walk with me." He said. "It'll keep you warm."

Florence walked along side him, struggling to keep up with his fast strides.  
"Slow down will you." She breathed

Tommy easily forgot how fragile she was, he would have expected a woman raised in Liverpool was used to the rowdiness of a Birmingham pub. And yet she didn't seem to be coping with her new life. 

"Aren't the pubs in Liverpool busy too? I 'eard they liked their drink up there. With the sailors an all." He murmured as he slowed down his pace.  
"They are, but I wasn't allowed to visit them much. I only went when I could sneak out." She replied.  
"A bad girl were you? Tommy smirked.  
"Shut your mouth, I liked to go out and let my hair down once in a while. My sister and I…" Thinking of her sister stopped her, the grief hit her and she blinked quickly to stop herself from crying. She missed her sister the most, they were close in age 'the Irish twins' they were often referred to. And she missed their chats, laughing together and spending most of their time together. The loss of her had hit her hard, she was the one she would turn to for honest advice and guidance.

"Have you been fucked yet?" Tommy asked curtly.  
Florence was taken back by his curtness, he truly didn't have a heart she finally opened up to him and all he wanted to know about was sex.  
"Polly's right men are ruled by their cocks" She thought.  
"And that is none of your business." She snapped.  
"Take that as a no then." Tommy muttered, he didn't know the men in Liverpool had violated her. So far she had only told Polly and Mary of what had truly happened to her. And she wasn't willing to confide in Tommy anytime soon.

The rest of their walk was spent in silence, Florence had nothing she wanted to say to this vile man and Tommy was too busy thinking about business to try and engage with conversation. They finished their walk and arrived back into the Garrison where Tommy pushed the door open and gestured for Florence to go inside.  
"So you can behave like a gentleman?" She growled.  
"Sometimes." Tommy muttered.

"Why is your brother such a bastard?" Florence moaned to Ada who had noticed her long absence.  
"He wasn't always like this, before the war he was softer and was gentle. He wanted to work with horses, he had a girl he was sweet on. But she died before the war, that hurt him but the war changed him" Ada answered  
"The war changed everyone, my brothers were never the same after they came back." Florence sighed.  
"My Freddie is still the same, he has always loved me and I loved 'im." Ada gushed.  
"Is it serious now Ada? You can't get caught in the family way, Tommy will kill him." Florence warned, she knew there was tension between Freddie Thorne and Tommy. It was public knowledge that he didn't approve of the communist even if he did save his life during the war.

Their conversation was interrupted with a commotion as the pubs doors slammed open.  
"Take cover, it's Danny whizz bang!" The bar man shouted, Ada grabbed Florences wrists and pulled her further into the booth as the men pushed passed them to force Danny onto the ground.

They watched as Danny was pinned down and Tommy whispered into his ear trying to calm him down.  
"What's wrong with him?" Florence asked.  
"The war." Ada whispered back at her.

Florence watched as Tommy made his apologies to the barman and left the pub after Danny, she made her excuses soon after and left. She wanted to be alone in her thoughts for a bit, she liked the company of Ada. However the longer she spent away from the comfort of her home, the stronger the feeling of anxiety felt deep within her chest.

As she left she pulled her coat and hat on, and she pulled the coat tighter towards her as she faced the bitterly cold winters air. Her boots crunched on the snow which was much deeper now and she looked forward to getting home into her warm bed. She was deep within her thoughts when a voice called out to her.

"Florence." Tommy shouted, she blinked as the snow hit her face as she looked up. In this light with the snow glistening against the street lights he looked beautiful, almost angelic. "It's not safe for you to walk 'ome alone, please let me take you 'ome."  
"I'd rather be alone." Florence sighed.  
"No." He breathed.  
"Fine" She knew there was no point in arguing with him. "How is Danny?" she asked.  
"E's alright, I took him 'ome to his Mom." He replied.  
"Was he with you in the war?" She asked.  
"Yes." Tommy muttered, he hated talking about the war but on this occasion he didn't want to be rude to her for once.  
"It must have been hard for you." She looked up at Tommy, trying to gauge some emotion from him but as before he was expressionless. "Why did you ask for me to come to the Garrison tonight? You've hardly said a word to me."  
"I might 'ave another job for you, this one involves a pretty dress I'll give you two pounds for it."

Florence rolled her eyes, it frustrated her how he thought she could be so easily bought. "I don't want a pretty dress, so it'll cost you three pounds"  
"It best be a good dress for three pounds" He moaned.  
"The best" Florence smiled. 

As they reached her door Tommy held her face in his hands stroking her lips carefully with his fingers. He kissed her lightly which took her by surprise, she didn't think Tommy thought of her as anything more than an inconvenience. But maybe she was wrong.  
"Make sure it's red, to match his handkerchief" He breathed as he kissed her again. "Goodnight Miss black"

As Florence caught her breath, Tommy pulled his hands away and walked away.  
"What the fuck just happened?" She gasped. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Florence was busy in the dress makers looking through the stock in the shop to try and find the perfect dress. She knew it had to be red but as she thought more about it she wondered whose handkerchief it needed to match, was it Tommys or someone elses? She hoped that he wasn't planning on passing her around like some common whore, particularly as he kissed her last night. Every time she thought back to that brief encounter her insides tingled, she really didn't want to fall for Tommy but she couldn't help having feelings for him.

"So who's the lucky feller?" Her colleague Maria asked her, Maria was very kind to her and had been very patient whilst she was training her up. Her father owned the shop but she was the manager, and would come into work dressed in lovely clothes each day. As she believed it was for the good of the shop for the manager to always be well dressed.  
"I'm going to the races." Florence replied not wanting to tell her who she was going with. "I want it to be red."  
"That'll be nice, it'll go with your hair."

Her auburn locks had started to gain back their gloss as she had been recovering, she was a true fiery red head. She pulled out a delicate red lace dress, it had full sleeves but a rounded neckline and it slopped slightly at the back. She thought that it was both modest but with a hint of skin on show it would be exactly what she needed.  
"Could I try this on Maria? She asked.  
"Of course, but isn't it a little pricey for you?" Maria questioned.  
"I have a date whose paying for the dress." She smiled.  
"Lucky you." Maria muttered.

As she came out of the changing area Maria gasped "You look stunning, your date will be very lucky to have you hanging off his arm."  
Secretly Florence couldn't wait to see Tommys reaction, she hoped he would approve of what she had spent his money on.

The next next evening Florence had been invited to the Garrison with Ada, as they sat the new blonde barmaid Grace got up and started to sing. Her voice had a calming effect on the pub and Florence enjoyed the atmosphere there tonight. Grace was beautiful to not only listen to but to look at also, she envied her and her confidence to get up in front of this crowd and sing. However, the peace was soon interrupted as Tommy walked into the pub, the revellers stood awkwardly, and the bar man rushed forward to speak to Tommy.

"We haven't had singing in 'ere since the war." He said nervously to Tommy, who was staring at him.  
"Why do you think that is 'arry?" He asked, looking over to Grace who jumped down off the table and went back off to serving behind the bar.

He made his way over to Florences table, he sat down and pulled out a cigarette.  
"I liked her singing Tommy, you should let her sing more it calms the place down." Florence smiled.  
"This place doesn't need singing, anyway a woman like her shouldn't work her. People will get the wrong idea about her." He muttered.  
"Fine." Florence snapped. "I'm going home now anyway, thanks for ruining the fun." She gathered her coat up and stormed out of the pub with Ada following close behind.

"Florence calm down, it's just a bit of singing." She said grabbing on to her elbow to turn her around.  
"Why does Tommy have to dictate what we can and can't do? It isn't fair." She whined.  
"Grow up Florence, anyway I have to go I'm meeting Freddie." Ada smiled as she kissed Florences cheeks. "Sweet dreams."


	9. Chapter 9

Florence made her way to the canal, she'd been asked to collect an order of material for the shop when she saw Tommy and Danny stood at the waters edge. She stopped and watched from afar, knowing that they couldn't see her, they were talking but she couldn't make out what was being said. She could tell that Danny was upset about whatever it was, Tommy pulled a gun from his pocket and she gasped as he pulled the trigger and Danny fell backwards into an oncoming barge. She felt sick to her stomach and her breakfast came back up, she couldn't believe that Tommy was a murderer. She knew he was a bad man, but not a killer, he was just as bad as the family she'd escaped from Liverpool. When Tommy turned and his face splattered with Dannys blood came into sight she shook and hid further away from sight. She knew she needed to stay away from Tommy, he was trouble and she didn't need that. Just when she was getting her life back on track it seemed that it was on course to be derailed once again.

She quickly collected the material and ran back to the shop, she gasped for breath when she arrived there.  
"Are you alright Flo? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Maria gasped. "Come sit down, I'll get you a cup of tea."  
Florence began to cry "Oh Maria I've seen something awful I wish I could tell you what, but I just can't." She held her head in her hands as the shaking took over and she wasn't in control of her own body anymore.

Maria sent her home once she'd calmed down a little, she was in not fit state to be in work like that, she would scare away the customers!

It had been a few hours when Mary called up to her "Florence love, it's Polly here to see you."  
Florence desperately wanted to hide away from her, she didn't want to see anyone from that family ever again. For all she knew Polly was a killer too, but before she had a chance to call back down she could hear heels clicking up the stairs which she knew belonged to Polly.  
"Florence are you alright?" Polly asked as she came to sit on the edge of the bed. "Maria told me she had to send you early, something spooked you? What was it, you can tell me." She came closer to stroke her hair away from her face and Florence flinched backwards.  
"Love I won't hurt you, come on tell me." She said more forcibly this time.

Florence knew that the truth would come out eventually either way, so she decided to just tell her what was bothering her.  
"I saw Tommy today." She stuttered, struggling to spit the words out.  
"And?" Polly asked.  
"He was with Danny Whizzbang." Florence said.  
"Yes he was." Polly nodded, she knew instantly what the matter was now as she had already instructed her nephew on how to deal with the situation with Danny. "And what did you see?" She pressed on.  
"He shot him." Florence cried out, and the tears started to flood once more "Tommy killed him and hid his body on a boat."  
"He didn't." Polly said pulling her hand away and pulling a cigarette from her bag. "You only think he did."  
"I know what I saw." Florence cried, at this point she was terrified that Polly was going to force her into keeping her silence. Tommy obviously thought that there were no witnesses, maybe she was next on his hitlist now. She shuddered at the thought, just as she'd escaped one psychopath, she'd ran into the arms of another.  
"You did not watch Danny die, I promise you. It wasn't real, it was for the butcher's family to think that it really happened. He's on his way to London right now, please believe me. Tommy is a bad lad but he didn't do this." She grabbed her hand to try and seem more sincere.  
"But…the…blood" Florence stammered.  
"Sheeps blood." Polly stated.  
"So he's not dead?" She asked, her eyes wide.  
"No sweetheart, and now that's cleared up Tommy wants to see you tomorrow morning. He has another job for you, it's all been arranged with Maria so she won't expect to see you at the shop tomorrow" Polly got up and left, Florence listened out to the sound of her heels clicking away and the door closing. As the door closed she let out a long sigh of relief.

The next morning she was collected in a car filled with the Shelby brothers, she sat next to Finn in the back. She thought he was a sweet boy and he chatted happily away to her, she hoped he would find a different way in life to his brothers as he got older. As they pulled up she noticed they were at a gyspy camp with a few caravans and horses out grazing, she'd visited a few before as her grandmother was from gypsy blood. Her mother would take her to meet some of her extended family from time to time.

"Tommy!" A short, squat Irish man called out to them as the car pulled up. Tommy got out first.  
"Johnny Dogs!" He called back in return.  
"How the hell are ya?" Johnny asked as he shook the brothers hands. "And who is this pretty little lady? She's breaking my heart." He smiled as he took Florence's hand and kissed her cheeks.  
"I'm Florence." She introduced herself.  
"And with hair like that you must be of our kin." Johnny said looking at her ginger curls.  
"You're right, my Grandma was a traveller." She smiled back.  
"Oh Tommy you know how to choose a good lady" Johnny turned as Tommy rolled his eyes.  
"Florence go and take Finn to see the 'orses, I've got some business to do." He said as he walked onwards with Johnny and the other brothers.

They had come up to a beautiful white horse and they were admiring it as Tommy came over to inspect it. Her ears pricked up when she heard Arthur shout.  
"Wait a minute, you're not swapping the family car for a bloody horse." He shouted.  
"Of course we're not swapping it." Johnny replied as he came back from inspecting the car. "Huh, that'd be mad!"  
"No we're gonna play two up." Tommy replied as he pulled two coins out of his pocket, giving one to Johnny and they both flicked the coins up in the air before inspecting them before spitting and shaking on it as Tommy handed the car key over to Johnny  
"I knew it! Tommy you bloody idiot!" Arthur swore as he wondered how the hell they were going to get home.  
"Shut up Arthur I won, I promised Johnny here a spin in the car if he lost." As he patted Johnny on the back.

A group of men stood by the caravan started to laugh at this exchange which infuriated Tommy, Florence pulled Finn back behind her knowing this wasn't going to end well.  
"Are you laughing at my brother?" Tommy asked as he squared up to the men, who walked up to him ready for a fight. Which Johnny soon split up as he spoke Romany to them, she recognised this dialect to from her visits to the camp when she was a child. It felt oddly familiar and safe to her to hear it once again, she could tell she would get on well with Johnny Dogs. The peace was soon disturbed as one of the men called the Shelbys mother a whore, she watched as Tommy and his brothers pulled their caps away exposing the razor blades sewn within. She pulled Finn back, and they ran back up the hill into the car, she didn't want a child to see what would happen next. Hell she didn't want to see it herself, she pushed his head down as she watched the men fight. Weirdly she wasn't frightened like yesterday as this time the violence was justified, she wouldn't like anyone calling her mother a whore either.

As the fight was ended the men walked back up and jumped into the car  
"Fucking Lee scum, they won't be bothering the fucking Peaky Blinders no more." John laughed.  
"Language in front of Finn!" Florence scolded.  
"'E's heard worse sweetheart." Arthur sneered, his veins still pumping adrenaline from the fight.  
"Are we still going to the fair?" Finn asked sweetly.  
"Of course little man." Tommy said as he turned round to ruffle his hair. "Thank you Florence for keeping him safe." He said as he touched her hand lightly.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Florence found herself sat in Polly Gray's kitchen with Ada, she had some time before work so she wanted to stop off to ask Ada if she could borrow some shoes for the races.  
"Good of you to join us" Polly said sarcastically as Ada finally appeared. "Where have you been all night?"  
"In bed, couldn't sleep, then I couldn't wake up then I had to go for a wee and then I was cold. Then I was with bear on a boat but that was just a dream and then I was hungry" She explained as she buttered the toast Polly had left out for her. "Are you alright Flo?"  
"She's 'ere to borrow some shoes for the races." Polly cut in as she looked Ada up and down closely.  
"What?" Ada asked with a mouth full of toast.  
"Stand up" Polly ordered  
"Why?"  
"Just stand up"

Ada got up wiping the crumbs away from her mouth and hands, she turned as Polly inspected her.  
"Side on." Polly said before grabbing her breasts.  
"Oi Polly what are you doing?" Ada shouted, Florence couldn't help but laugh at this strange interaction. It seemed that this family couldn't have breakfast in peace.  
Polly took a step back, blinking "Ada how late are you?" She asked, Florence's eyes widened 'is she pregnant?' she thought to herself not daring to interrupt the two women.  
"One week…. Five weeks….seven weeks if you count weekends." Ada sighed. "I think it's a lack of iron, I got some tablets.  
"And they didn't work." Polly stated as she took a step back and dropped back into her chair.  
"No." Ada replied, tears were starting to well in her eyes.  
"We need to see Miss Moss." Polly muttered as she pulled out a cigarette, she turned around to Florence. "You breathe a word of this to anyone else, I'll have your guts for garters. Understand?" She threatened.  
"Yes of course I won't tell anyone else, I promise Polly." Florence gasped.  
"Good, Ada will drop some shoes around later, once she's been sorted. Now off to work" She shooed Florence away.

After a day of being pestered yet again for gossip she was relieved to see The Garrison, she needed a drink after the day she'd just had. She went in and spotted John sat in the corner drinking with Lizzie Stark, the local prostitute.  
"Flo come 'ere." He shouted waving her over.  
"Hi John, Lizzie." She nodded shyly. "How are things?"  
"Great, things are looking good people can't lay a bet on Monaghan Boy fast enough, we took money all over the city. Bad for them though, he lost" He smiled. "Tommys in a great mood I guess that means you finally fucked him."

Florence blushed and squirmed uncomfortably, she didn't want to talk to anyone about what her and Tommy got up to last night. Particularly after what she saw this morning, what happened if she got caught just like Ada? Would he marry her, or would she also be in need of Miss Moss's services? She was worried that she had been reckless, but she didn't regret what they did. She just had to hope that she wouldn't end up in trouble.

She stayed in the pub that night right up until after it had closed and she helped Grace tidy everything away, when Tommy walked in soaked wet through from the rain.  
"We are closed Mr Shelby." Grace said as she tried to block him coming into the pub.  
"Then whys she here?" He pointed at Florence. "Just get me a drink" As he took his hat off and sat next to Florence.  
Grace quickly came over with a bottle of whisky and a glass.  
"Shall I leave you alone." Grace asked.  
"Yes… Not you Florence." As she also got up to leave. "I came 'ere for company, where's 'arry?" He asked taking a seat.  
"He took the night off, went to the pictures." Grace called as she left to leave the two alone.

Florence watched as he poured a large glass of whisky and downed it, he seemed unsettled she knew something was bothering him.  
"How's your beautiful horse." She asked trying to break the tension.  
Tommy finished his drink and sighed as he leaned back in the chair.  
"I just put a bullet in 'is 'ead."  
Florence gasped, she didn't know his violence extended to animals too, that poor creature she thought. She hoped Tommy had good reason to have killed it.  
"Was he lame?"  
"'e looked at me the wrong way…it's not a good idea to look at Tommy Shelby the wrong way." He said coldly as his eyes glazed over. She hadn't seen him in this state before and he was scaring her, he was so unpredictable she didn't know what he was going to do next. Her heart thundered in her chest as she tried to subtly work out all the possible exits if Tommy decided to take his anger out on her too.  
"What a waste" She whispered.  
"Yep, a waste is what it is" He agreed pouring another drink. "Why are you here so late?"  
"I was helping Grace"  
"You should be careful around that girl, somethings not right about 'er, Polly agrees"  
"It's nice to have a new friend Tommy, please don't deny me that right."

Tommy rolled his eyes, he was just trying to keep her out of harm's way not isolate her. But she was right she needs some female company other than Polly and Ada, her employer didn't count as a friend.  
"You know in France… in France I got used to seeing men die. Never got used to seeing the 'orses die, they die badly." He paused as if it to maintain his composure, this was a softer side to Tommy maybe he didn't kill the horse for no reason. Florence could feel herself calming down, she accepted the cigarette Tommy offered her.  
"I got a beautiful dress like you asked, the best dress in the shop." She smiled "It's Cheltenham you're talking about, it's a posh affair isn't it?"  
"The King will be there"  
"King George?"  
Tommy laughed "Nope, King Billy Kimber and all 'is men"  
"And why am I coming?" She asked hoping to get an answer as to why her dress must have been red.  
"I paid you two pound you do what I ask you to do"  
Florences heart sunk, she had hoped this would have been a date but as with everything business came first. If he was whoring out to other men, she would be livid, particularly after what she had told him last night. So if that was his game she was going to up her price.  
"I want three, if you want me to be polite to your king I need to be paid good money to do so"  
"I already gave you money for that dress"  
"I can take it back and not go, it's up to you" She smirked trying to gain back some power from him. "And you'll let Grace sing here every Saturday night, just like she did in Dublin"  
"She never worked in Dublin, she lied to me. I asked around about the pub she worked in and no one has 'eard of her. I think she came here to hide from something, maybe she got pregnant and having that child ruined her life. Like I said you need to keep your distance from that girl."  
"I don't care about her past, she's a nice girl Tommy you need to leave her alone. Anyone would think you were sweet on her, seeing as you've been asking about her." She teased.  
Tommy got up, pulled her chair to face him and held her face in his hands.  
"You are the only girl I care about Florence Black, you should hear about all of the things I've learnt about you."


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday night came around quickly and Florence was having a wonderful time singing with the other patrons of the pub. She loved to sing, and she had missed her evenings in The Vines in Liverpool, there was always singing and laughing in there. There was always a handsome sailor to have a dance and steal a kiss or two from, as long as her brothers didn't see or find out. It was strange to be seeing Tommy now, without the interrogation from her family about who he was or his intentions. She wondered what his family thought about them, and if they even knew already.

The Shelby men were sat in the salon shut off from the rest of the pub playing with a deck of cards but they could still hearing the wailing of the crowd as they attempted a high note.  
"Jesus Christ Tommy what made you let them sing again, some of them are strangling cats out there." John laughed.  
"Now what did make you change your mind though Tommy?" Arthur asked.  
As he did Tommy looked over in the direction where he'd left Florence sitting with a few of the women who worked at the bookies, in an attempt to give her some more suitable new friends.  
"Well it is about time Tommy." John smirked.  
"Time for what?" Tommy asked."  
"Well time you took yourself a woman" John laughed  
"Just play the bloody hand" He growled back  
"You stay the way you are Tommy, you know what Dad used to say fast women and slow horses will ruin your life." Arthur laughed as Tommy smiled, it was nice to see him happy again. He hadn't seen this side of him since before France and it was a welcome change.

The laughter soon ended as a set of headlights lit up the pub.  
"Shit, coppers" John growled.  
"No" Tommy shook his head, he'd been expecting this visit for a while he was surprised that it hadn't come sooner.

Two armed men walked in and their entrance caused the pubs visitors to scarper into the back, they knew what to do when the Shelbys had guests.  
"Come on Florence" Lizzie pulled Florences arm. "We need to go into the lounge, these are Billy Kimbers men you don't want to get hurt."  
Florence looked round bewildered she'd heard of this gang before she knew he was a viscious man not to be messed with.  
"But Tommy." She protested.  
"'e can look after 'imself, come on!" Florence slipped her grip and pushed against the crowds to be with Tommy.

"Is there any man here named Shelby." Called out Billy as he shot the ceiling.  
Tommy pushed open the salons doors and pulled Florence behind him, shielding her from Billys gun.  
"Everyone else go home." He shouted to the few men who remained in the pub, who wanted to help Tommy. "You too Flo." He whispered."  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No"  
Tommy sighed "Fine but stay behind me"

They all took a seat as Grace hurried over with drinks, Tommy turned to her  
"Go home." He ordered and she ran up the stairs.  
"And who's this young thing" Billy gestured towards Florence. "I never approved of women in pubs, but when they look like that…."  
"You said you wanted men called Shelby" Tommy interrupted "You've got three of them"

Florence was glad to have the attention off her, she could feel herself shaking she was starting to regret not leaving when Tommy told her to.  
"Right I've never heard of ya, but then you've fucked me over so now you have my undivided attention. By the way which one of yas is the boss?" Billy asked.  
"Well I'm the oldest" Arthur started  
"Clearly" Billy smirked.  
"You laughin' at my brother?" John sneered  
"Right 'es the eldest and you're the thickest." Billy pointed at Arthur and John. "I'm told the boss is called Tommy and I guess that leaves you." He gestured towards Tommy "Because you're looking me up and down like I'm a fucking tart.  
"I wanna know what you want" Tommy said  
"There was suspicious betting patterns at Kempton Park, a horse named Monahan Boy he won by a length twice and then finished last, with a three thousand pound bet on him" Started another man, he was slight in built in comparison to Billy, he looked slightly sickly and clearly wasn't a fighting man Tommy thought to himself.  
"Which one am I talking to, which one of you is the boss?" Tommy asked.  
"I'm Mr Kimbers advisor and accountant." The thin man said.  
"And I'm the fucking boss" Billy bellowed as he got up throwing his chair behind him, Florence jumped as it slammed against the ground. "Okay? End of parley, you fixed a race without my permission. You fucking Gypsy scum what live off war pensions of these poor old Garrison Lane widows! That's your level! I am Billy Kimber, I run the races and you fixed one of them so I'm going to have you shot against a post."  
"Mr Kimber" Tommy stood up, and all of Kimbers men cocked their guns at him he threw a bullet which Kimber caught." It's from the Lee family, it has my name on it. You are also at war with the Lee's, Mr Kimber, am I right? The Lees are attacking your bookies and taking your money, your men can't control them. You need help, I have connections I know how they operate, you have muscle we can beat them together. But we can't do it alone.""  
"Maybe we need to have a second meeting" Billy said.  
"I admire you Mr Kimber, you've built yourself up from nothing and become a legitimate business man. It would be an honour to work with you."  
"You won't be working with me, you work for me." He threw a coin at Tommy. "Pick it up pikey.

The two men stared at each other before Tommy knelt down to pick up the coin.  
"That's for your ceiling" And Billy turned and left.  
The thin man hurried over "We will be at Cheltenham"  
"As will we" Tommy muttered  
All of the Kimber men left, the Shelby's and Florence sat in silence  
"So you started a war with the Lees on purpose, Tommy we can't mess with Billy Fucking Kimber" Arthur scolded.  
"Get yourself a decent haircut man, we're going to the races." Tommy smiled, he took his seat next to Florence.  
"And you, buy yourself some new makeup and get your hair done. I need you looking at your best" He said as he placed a couple of pound notes on her lap, she rolled her eyes. So he was paying her to be someone else's whore and she suspected it was Billy's whore. 


	12. Chapter 12

Florence was walking to church the next day when she saw Tommy and Finn stood outside their house by their car.  
"Good morning boys" She smiled ruffling Finns hair.  
"Morning, where you off to at this time?" Thomas asked smoking as usual.  
"Church"  
"Didn't have you down as a God-fearing gal" He muttered  
"I'm not, but I think I need to say a prayer for the races. I'd like to make it out alive, and on that note after seeing who I think you want me to entertain I need more money."  
"I already gave you five pound, are you taking the piss?"  
"In that case I won't be going unless you give me another two pound and ten shilling" She smiled "The dress was expensive as is my time, how much was the suit you'll be wearing?"  
"Oh I don't pay for suits, my suits are on the 'ouse or the 'ouse burns down" He smirked  
"Then you can afford to splurge on me then"  
Florence laughed as she blew a kiss at them both and made her way towards the church, Finn giggled and caught the kiss pretending to eat it.

In reality she wasn't going to church just to pray, she was going to do that but she was going to a wedding. Adas and Freddies wedding, she'd been asked by Ada to be a witness late last night and she was excited to be present. She wore the best outfit she had, an emerald green dress with another pair of borrowed shoes of Adas. She entered the church and it was just her and the Vicar waiting for the couple.

After a few minutes she heard Ada giggle as she and Freddie ran into the church together.  
"Oh Ada you look stunning." Florence kissed her cheeks.  
"I don't look fat do I?" She asked as she caressed her bump  
"Of course not, you are beautiful."

Florence took her seat and the ceremony began, it was short with only one prayer and one song. Neither of the couple were religious so they didn't need the full ceremony, they only cared about their commitments to one another.  
"I may now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" The vicar beamed.  
Florence clapped and wolf whistled as the couple kissed, which turned into a steamy, passionate kiss which was broken up when the vicar cleared his throat.  
"Thank you for coming" Ada smiled later as the three walked away from the church after the marriage certificate had been signed. "It's a shame I couldn't have invited anyone else, I didn't want Tommy killing Freddie." She sighed.  
"I'm sure he'll come around" Florence said as she grabbed hold of Ada's arm.

A few days had passed since the wedding and Florence had the afternoon off, she had been sat in the Garrison nursing a gin when Ada ran in.  
"Flo have you seen Freddie or Tommy today, Ahh?" She gasped as she grabbed her stomach in pain.  
"Ada come sit down, Grace get her a glass of water please. Tell me what's happened." Florence said as she helped Ada into a chair.  
"I need to find Freddie, I think they are going to kill each other."  
"Who's going to kill who?" Grace asked placing the glass of water in front of Ada.  
"Tommy and Freddie." Florence answered. "Shhhh Ada they won't hurt each other, you are carrying his baby they can't do anything to each other."  
"We were supposed to leave the city but he won't, and I just want my baby to be safe" Ada cried.  
"Grace go and find Polly, Ada needs to go home and back to bed, being upset will hurt the baby. You need to rest sweetheart" Florence soothed.

Polly arrived quickly and Ada was taken home to rest up, before she left Polly promised to sort things out and she agreed that Tommy and Freddie needed to settle their differences before the baby was born. Tommy swaggered into the pub a few hours later, Florence was waiting for him someone needed to put some sense into him before anyone got hurt.  
"Ada was here earlier today" She breathed, angry with him.  
"I know Polly told me, she's resting now."  
"It's because of you she needs to rest, she was worried that you and Freddie were going to kill each other. That is what made her sick, in her condition she needs peace or you will kill your niece or nephew, women Talk" She stared at Tommy waiting for a flicker of remorse, which didn't come.  
"That is something they do" He replied  
"And what about men? You keep everything so locked up that's what Ada and Polly say about you."  
"That's what men do." He sighed.  
"Ada is a nice girl, this isn't easy for her, her brother and husband are fighting over the same thing. It's tearing her apart, you two need to talk to each other. Without guns or weapons, settle your differences"  
"Is that right? How would you settle this?"  
"I'd accept Freddie into the family, it won't be long before she has his baby and I thought family was everything to you Thomas Shelby."  
"And why would I listen to you? All your family is dead you have nothing to lose, unlike me."  
"Fuck you Thomas, I would give anything to have them back and you know it. You should listen to me because you know I'm right and you're acting like a right cunt."  
"Pipe down, and don't forget you are meeting me here tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. I hope that dress looks good."

Florence was dreading this day she was still furious with Tommy over his dealings with Freddie and she was afraid to see Billy Kimber again. She awoke around five and couldn't get back to sleep, so she prepared the small tin bath in front of the fire and lay in it. It calmed her slightly as she washed her body and face. She then carefully applied her make up and made up her hair so that her red curls fell neatly, it was the first time in a long while that she'd felt pretty again. The red dress fell perfectly against her figure, she had gained her womanly shape in the months since her attack.

Tommy pulled up outside the Garrison at exactly nine o'clock she was surprised to see that the other Shelby's were absent from the car.  
"Is it just us going today?" She asked  
"Something like that" He replied curtly, she sighed this was going to be a long drive to Cheltenham.


	13. Chapter 13

The drive to the races had been as excruciating as she had expected, she tried to make small talk, but she would only receive short and curt answers from Tommy. So eventually she gave up, she'd hoped to delve into his past a bit. Learn about his childhood as she had shared some snippets of her life, but he gave nothing away. A lot of the time she wasn't even sure if Tommy did like her, she thought they were courting each other but right now with him in this foul mood she didn't know if a future with Tommy is what she wanted.

She breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled up at the races, Tommy jumped down from the car and walked away not helping her down.  
"Bastard." She muttered as she jumped down and hurried to catch up with him.  
She followed him into that seemed to be the service entrance.  
"Why are we going in this way?" She asked, if she was spending the rest of her day here it'll have been a waste of a beautiful dress.  
"I prefer to come to the races the back way, keeps me out of trouble. Tracks are lawless places can't stand petty criminals." He replied as he guided her through the busy corridors filled with jockeys and serving staff.  
"Can I lay a bet?"  
"Nah gambling's for mugs, you're lucky you're with me or you'll be wasting your money on fixed races."  
"I don't feel so lucky right now." She snapped. "Anyway, how do you fix a race?"  
"How should I know?" Tommy laughed.

They entered through another room where Tommy pulled her to the side  
"You do all of the talking, tell security you are Lady Sarah Duggan of Connemara. You got lost when you went to look for the boy riding your horse- Dandy Flower. If they ask about me, say I'm Prussian and don't speak a word of English. Come on, girl earn your keep." They then continued up the stairs where the plan worked perfectly, and they were in the royal box.

Florence had never been somewhere so grand, there was a jazz band and dancers, the champagne was flowing, and she felt so out of place. But her alias Sarah didn't, she had to admit it she was enjoying pretending to be someone else, a lady who was used to this sort of environment. She felt a hint of sadness that this would never be her life but at least it was fun to pretend for a short time.  
"I still prefer the Garrison" Tommy stated as he watched the dancers "Do you dance?"  
"If I am asked properly" She smiled  
"Lady Sarah of Connemara will you dance with me?" he asked as he held out his hand for her  
"I shall" She giggled taking hold of his hand, her previous irritation with him melting away as they made their way onto the dance floor.  
As they danced she stared into his eyes and could see that for once he truly seemed happy, maybe he did love her after all, they may still have a future yet. She noticed that Tommy kept their dancing in once place, always guiding her back there to spin her around once more. She looked over and saw Billy Kimber and his men.  
"Are you trying to make Kimber jealous?" She asked  
"Something like that, is he looking over?"  
"Yes"  
"Good, I'm hoping you won't mind spending some time with him this afternoon"  
"Fine, but it'll cost you"  
"I'm not paying you anymore money"  
"I don't want money, I want you to take me to the pictures"  
"Okay, that's a fair deal"

Tommy lifted her around and started pushing her away from the dance floor towards the exit.  
"Either your left leg is stronger than your right or we're making a getaway."  
"Neither"  
"I hope this doesn't involve razor blades."  
"I've decided to move up in the world. Become a legitimate businessman"  
"My god you're being serious"  
"I'm always serious, keep up love."

They met Arthur by the door who handed Tommy bags of money as they whispered, before Arthur left he looked up at Florence  
"Nice dress. You can wear that to my pub" He smiled and she blushed.  
"Off we go, Lady Sarah" Tommy said as he took her hand again pulling her towards Billy Kimber's table where he deposited the bags. He emptied the money, with some of the coins falling onto the floor.  
Florence grabbed herself a glass of champagne as she watched the men talk business, she had nothing useful to add to their interaction, so she chose to stay away from it. She wasn't surprised when Mr Kimber came over to ask her for a dance, she'd seen the way he'd been gazing over at her. She accepted his request and he strode out ahead like a proud peacock on the way to the dance floor. As they danced she stared away into the distance and tried to make eye contact with Tommy, but he seemed to be too engrossed in his cigarette. Kimber was a terrible dancer, he was very clumsy and kept standing on her feet which made her jump in pain. As he lowered her down, she felt that he was going to drop her. She didn't feel safe at all in his arms she was glad when he let go of her and went back to talk to Tommy. She took her spot back up at the champagne bar, she may as well get her fill of the free alcohol whilst she could. Tommy eventually came over to her.  
"We're going for dinner at Kimber's house, it's a couple of miles away. I have some business to settle first so you go on ahead with Kimber."  
"Just me and him?" She asked, knowing what Tommy had offered her up for, so he did think of her as a whore then. Easily passed around, but she wouldn't be giving herself up to Kimber not in a million years.  
"Yeah…until I'm done here. Is that alright? Look I'll throw in dinner as well as a movie for your time here."  
"You think I'm a whore?"  
"Everyone's a whore Florence, we just sell different parts of ourselves" He sighed as he caressed her cheek. "You said you'd work for me, so sharpen up he gets two hours with you. He thinks he can seduce you, whenever you want just kick him in the balls."  
"I'm just a sweetener in a deal, is that it?"  
"In my organisation we all make sacrifices Florence." He turned and walked away leaving her with Kimber.

"Come 'ere sweetheart" Kimber smiled as he took her hand, she felt repulsed by this man and couldn't wait for their two hours to be up. He acted the perfect gentleman guiding her to his car and opening the door for her, although she almost slapped him when he caressed her bum as he helped her up into the car.  
"It's a Bentley, isn't she a beaut" He said smugly, she wasn't impressed her father had owned three but she wasn't about to reveal who she was to him. She wasn't even sure if he'd know of a gang so far up North from him. Throughout the journey he bragged about his money, his properties and his frequent trips abroad. She felt that although he had these material things, he a wasn't fulfilled man and thought that perhaps his wife was purely with him for his money so maybe he wasn't loved. If he wasn't such an arsehole, she may have felt sorry for him.

When they arrived at the house his smugness continued.  
"I bet you've never seen a house this big before, most people haven't"  
It was true she hadn't but having a big house didn't make him a better person.  
"No, it's lovely it must be nice to get away from the city."  
"That it is darling, now come inside."

He guided her to his office, which was grand as the outside with a large desk and on it sat a grammar phone, he put on a record.  
"You showed me up at the races, you are a lovely dancer why don't you teach me how to dance proper?" He grabbed her forcibly she knew he wasn't asking, he was telling her to dance. When he got closer to her she could have retched. He had a musky smell, stale cigarettes and expensive whisky, it made her want to gag. She would have given anything for him to not to touch her, but Tommy had sold her to him, so she had to play along.

"The Charleston is more fun, I like a fast dance" She muttered  
"I want to be close to you, I can't let a pretty thing like you get away that easily"  
She shuddered, how dare Tommy leave her in the company of such a vile being.  
"Come on, loosen up you weren't so stiff at the races" He growled, pulling her even closer. "Look at you, you look like a bloody film star" He pounced on her kissing her, she pushed him away.  
"That's enough dancing for today Mr Kimber" She gasped, reaching into her bag making sure her gun was still in there in case she needed it.

Billy Kimber threw a glass onto the floor "Pick it up bitch" He muttered  
"Do your job and clean up after me, Tommy Shelby's whore. How many other men has he had you fuck? Dirty little slut that's all you are."

He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her to the floor. "I want to watch you pick it up, so pick it up." He pushed her down and her hand landed on one of the shards of glass, cutting her hand she could feel the blood gushing out and trailing down her arm  
"Good thing your dress is red" Billy laughed as she grabbed her again pushing her onto his desk. "Right you little slag, I was trying to be nice, so when I tell you to do something you fucking better well do it!" he forced her onto her front and started pulling up her dress, ripping her stockings and snapping her suspenders in the process. She clumsily fumbled for her bag, but it was just out of reach when she heard a commotion at the door and Tommy ran in  
"I have another hour" Billy sneered. "You can hold this wild bitch down whilst I fuck her if you like"  
"Just wait, listen to me. I was going to let you go through with it, but in the end, my conscience got the better of me. She looks good on the outside by she's…. she's riddled with the clap. Yeah syphilis. When you took a shine to her, I thought I'd use her. I knew she had syph but I thought what the hell? Call it my better nature. She's….she's a whore."

Florence tied her garters back up and pulled her dress down, she winced as she held her cut hand, it was still bleeding.  
"Just go wait in the car" Tommy said  
"I can walk on my own" She snapped, slapping his hand away and slammed the door behind her.

Tommy caught up with her halfway down the road, it had started to rain and she was wet through.  
"Get in" He shouted as he drove alongside her."  
"Fuck off and leave me alone, I started the day as Lady Sarah of Connemara and now all I am to you is a whore with the clap. You are a fucking bastard offering me up to him like that, he would have raped me. Do you know how disgusting that makes me feel, after all I have been through which I have told you about! You do this to me, you are the fucking devil Thomas Shelby."  
"Look I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd try and rape you. I knew you were strong enough to avoid his advances. If I thought you'd be in any danger I wouldn't have let him have you I promise. After you left I was worried and I just knew I couldn't leave you for a second longer, not with him."

He jumped down from the car and pulled her close. "Florence I will never do that again, I care for you too much. It took us being apart for me to realise that. I'm sorry." He lifted her up into the car and wrapped her in a blanket he had on the back seat.

She believed him for now, but he'd had to work a lot harder for her forgiveness.

_Yay for a long chapter! Thank you for following/favouriting, reviews are appreciated! xx_


	14. Chapter 14

It was dark by the time they'd arrived back in Birmingham, her clothes were still damp from the rain and she felt that the cold has seeped into her bones. Her hand throbbed, it had finally stopped bleeding but it was still very painful, all she wanted to do was to go home, curl up in her bed and cry. She was disappointed when Tommy pulled up outside of his house  
"Go inside, I'll park the car" He said passing the key to her.  
"Thomas, I would like to go home"  
"I need to fix your hand first, then I'll walk you home myself"

She jumped down from the car, admitting defeat there was no point arguing with him. She let herself in and the warmth of the fire hit her. She settled down onto sofa, pulling one of the patchwork blankets around her. It wasn't long before Tommy arrived, shaking his coat off him and hanging it up.  
"Are you cold? You can borrow something of mine that's dry."  
"And what will people think if they see me dressed in one of your suits?" She laughed, she couldn't imagine walking into work tomorrow if Maria had heard she'd been seen dressed in his clothes leaving his house after dark.  
"Fuck em, you don't want to get sick. I'll find something" Tommy left and came back with a long sleeved undershirt. "Here slip this on over your underwear I won't look I promise." He smiled and he turned his back and lit a cigarette. He kept his promise as she took off her clothes and pulled his shirt on, she inhaled its smell. As angry as she was with him she couldn't deny that she still loved his smell.

He took her hand and observed it "He do this to you?"  
"He smashed a glass and threw me into it when I wouldn't pick it up"  
"Bastard" Tommy growled as he got up, he picked up a bottle of vodka and found a bandage in one of the cupboards. "This is going to hurt"

He poured the vodka over her hand and she screamed out in pain as he scraped the wound to get the dirt out of it, he put pressure on it as he dressed the cut.  
"You've done this before"  
"I've dealt with a lot worse Miss Black" He uttered. "I learnt to do this in the war, we were always slicing our 'ands with the shovels"  
"You were a tunneler?"  
"Aye, I can still hear the shovelling at night even now, the only time I didn't was when you stayed the night"  
"Do you dream about the war?"  
"All the time" He sighed. "Apart from that night"  
"Well maybe if you didn't treat me like shit I would want to stay over more often"  
"Look I said I was sorry, I won't do this again. You don't have to work for me if you don't want to"  
"Maybe I won't anymore, Tommy I would like to go home now please" She said staring into his eyes, as warm as his home was she didn't want to give in to him and stay the night. She was more stubborn than that, he would have to work for her forgiveness.  
"Fine but wear your coat over me shirt, then people won't think I've fucked you"

The next morning her muscles ached, fighting off Billy Kimber had really taken it out of her. Her hand was still sore and she was dreading having to go to work, she knew Maria would want all of the details about what happened at the races. 

She spotted Finn playing in Tommy's car as she made her way to the dress shop.  
"Good morning Finn" She waved at him  
"I'm playing, I'm being Thomas Flo" He giggled waving back at her, he did look very cute with his little flat cap and suit. She hoped there wasn't a razor blade concealed in it but she wouldn't put it past Tommy to have hidden one.  
"You are too good to be Thomas, Finn" She laughed walking closer to the car.

Suddenly Tommy came round the corner and shouted "Finn! Stay exactly where you are" He looked terrified, it scared her she'd never seen Tommy look like this.  
"Did you see him climb in?" He asked, but Florence shook her head. "Which door did you open to come in Finn?"  
"I didn't" Finn giggled, "I climbed in" he said proudly.

Tommy carefully walked closer to the car, to where Florence was stood.  
"I need you to climb out, the same way you climbed in. Okay?"  
Finn ignored him, he opened the door and jumped out, Tommy grabbed hold of a grenade attached to the door and threw it shouting "Clear". Florence shielded Finn from the blast, wrapping her arms around him the young boy squealed as the grenade exploded showering them in rubble.  
"Are you okay?" Tommy asked, as he swept the dust off Florence's coat and took Finn into his arms.  
"I…was….pretending to be you Tommy" Finn cried as Tommy checked him for cuts, he put him down and kneeled in front of him.  
"That's why you should never pretend to be me, okay?" As he pointed towards the explosion, he looked back over to Florence "Thank you"  
"It's fine…look I need to go" And she hurried away, how many more times will she end up in danger just by being close to a Shelby?

The shop was buzzing with the news of an explosion by the Shelbys residence, customers were coming in and were whispering about what they saw. A lot of it had been wildly exaggerated, one woman was in tears as she said that a man had been killed. Florence knew the truth but she wasn't going to give away that she was there. It would just raise even more questions, there were enough rumours about her relationship with Tommy and she wasn't about to add more fuel to the fire. She was surprised when Tommy made an visit to the shop that afternoon  
"Afternoon Maria, I need to borrow Miss Black for a couple hours" He said to Maria  
"Of course Mr Shelby, she can make the hours up next week" She replied, slightly irritated that the Shelby's seemed to be constantly borrowing her staff for their own work.

"Tommy you need to stop doing this, she'll fire me if you keep asking for me to have time away from the shop" Florence sighed as they walked away.  
"That won't happen, not unless she wants her shop to burn down" He muttered. "Anyway I wanted to thank you for before with Finn, you kept him safe"  
"He's a lovely boy, you should take better care of him"  
"I am, I need to visit the Lee's we need to end this war and that's why I need you"  
"Why?"  
"You are Gypsy kin and they liked you when we last visited them."  
"Did you not listen to what I said last night? I am not your fucking whore" Florence snarled. "Don't you dare sell me to another man"  
"I just want you to come and stand with me, it might stop them shooting me"  
"I might shoot you myself" She growled.

Tommy laughed he liked her fiery nature, it had been coming out lately as she became more settled in Small Heath. He guided her to the car where he held the door open and helped her up.  
"Remembered your manners?" Florence teased  
"Polly taught me better"  
"It's about time you used them"

It wasn't long before they pulled up at the Lees camp, they had moved closer to Small Heath no doubt a message to Tommy. When the car stopped Johnny Dogs ran up to the car, holding the door open for Florence  
"Tommy! Florence I'm glad he brought you I get fed up of seeing his ugly mug all of the time" He smiled. "I got you ten minutes with her, you can at least say thank you. It's easier to get to see the Pope these days."

He pulled his white scarf off his neck and tied it to a stick as they approached the camp, the men with guns glaring at Tommy. It made Florence feel uneasy, she didn't like the tension in the air. Johnny knocked on one of the caravan's doors, Tommy and Florence were invited in whilst Johnny stayed outside shutting the door behind them. They sat in silence for a while, staring at one another whilst the woman presented a bible for them both to swear upon. Which she did willingly but Tommy held back.  
"I don't believe, anyway I didn't come here to lie" And the woman put the bible back down. "Well she swore so if you do it'll be 'er that's cursed"  
"This war is cutting all of us up, my brother was almost killed, a child" Tommy said in Romani  
The Gypsy laughed " You're all children, you all act like little boys playing a game of soldiers"  
"Your boys tried to kill me, didn't work. So, I come here with a proposal"

He placed a bullet on the table with the name Kimber carved into it, Florence shuddered he intended to end this war by fighting another. This wasn't going to end well, Billy had more men than Tommy had, people were going to end up being killed.  
Again the Gypsy woman laughed "No wonder you won't touch a bible, I thought you were working with him? And yet you are about to betray him, you are playing a dangerous game." She tutted  
"I need your boys, Kimber's not the brains, I need smart people but I need strong men too" He gestured over to Florence "And she's one of the smartest I know"  
"You come here telling me you are going to betray someone and in the same breathe ask me to trust you?"  
"On my mothers side and hers too, we are kin. Now let us talk family business"  
"I don't care that you two will marry" She said gesturing towards Tommy and Florence "I could sense it the minute you sat down, and a beautiful family you will have. But that means nothing to me"  
"I wasn't talking about her, we ain't married"  
"Not yet" The Gypsy woman smiled back at him  
"We will never" Florence spat  
"That's what you think" She laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

A few evenings later Florence was sat in the Garrison with Arthur, Grace and John they had spent a lot of the evening teasing Arthur. He was sweet on the new bar maid Grace, she helped him with his sums and Tommy had made her a secretary of the company. Florence enjoyed seeing the way Arthurs eyes lit up in Grace's presence, it's what he needed, to calm him down. He seemed softer when he was around Grace, he didn't even retaliate when John was winding him up about Grace  
"She's a fine one, your Grace. Bought time you settled down Arthur, you must 'ave 'ad all the whores of Birmingham. And she's better at sums than you" John laughed.  
"Shut up John he's blushing, anyway Finn is better at sums than Arthur" Florence giggled as she took a sip of her gin.  
"Don't get me started on you and Tommy" He teased.  
"Yeah what is it with you and our Tommy?" Arthur asked  
"You'd have to ask Tommy, I don't know" She sighed  
"'e ain't seen a whore in weeks, he must be sweet on you" John smiled, he liked Florence she was good for his troubled older brother  
"Should we be booking the church?" Arthur laughed and Florence rolled her eyes.  
"I need notice to buy myself a nice hat" Grace joined in  
"You need to speak to Tommy, it's up to him what happens with us" Florence muttered, she did love Tommy but she wasn't sure if her feelings were reciprocated.

Tommy joined them in their booth, he asked Grace to bring a bottle and a round of glasses. He wanted to toast her joining the company  
"Do you know any toasts?" He asked her  
"I'm Irish I know hundreds, may you be in heaven a whole half hour before the devil knows your dead" They all raised their glasses and toasted to her and the company's success.  
"Grace for your first job in the company I need you to deliver this invitation to Ada, I'm told she visits the bath house on women only days. She won't speak to me and I don't want to send Florence, but I think it'll accept it from you. It's a wedding invitation, and if you get it to her Arthur and bring you as his date" Tommy said handing over an envelope to Grace which she accepted.  
"Whose wedding Tommy?" John asked. "Bloody 'ell you move quick youse ain't engaged yet!"  
"Not my wedding, it's the Lees family they have invited us. It's the start of a wonderful truce" Tommy replied.

Later that evening he pulled Florence to the side  
"How about that movie I owe you? Say eight o'clock tomorrow"  
"Are you asking or telling?"  
"Telling, wear something nice"  
"Does it need to be red?"  
"No, you're impressing me. But you'd look beautiful in rags"

He turned up for their date on time and held a bouquet of roses in his arm  
"These are for you, Polly told me to give them to you" He thrust them into her hands  
"And I thought your cold heart was thawing" She laughed as she went back inside to put the flowers on the side table and then closed the door behind her.

The cinema was empty when they walked in  
"How much did this cost you?" She gestured at the empty seats  
"Nothing"  
"Let me guess, you get a free showing whenever you like or the place burns down?"  
"Something like that"  
"What are we watching anyway?"  
"Damaged goods"  
"Sounds about right for you" She laughed  
"And you."

They only made it five minutes into the movie before Florence got bored, she turned to Tommy and unbuttoned his trousers. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her, the excitement of being in a public place and being inappropriate. Tommy reciprocated her actions and they made love three times in the course of the film, when the lights came on Tommy shouted.  
"Turn the fucking lights off"  
Which of course they immediately did, it made Florence laugh as she sat in his arms naked and he kissed her body.  
"I love you Tommy"  
"I fucking love you Florence Black, do you still want dinner or we should go back to mine?"  
"Tommy! I am a lady, of course I want dinner first" She scolded.  
"Aren't you supposed to fuck me after dinner, not before and after?" He smiled.  
"Maybe I won't fuck you again, if you question my manners" She teased.

After they had got dressed Tommy took her to small Italian restaurant across the street from the cinema. Again, it was empty, no doubt another place Tommy had threatened to burn down.  
"Arsonist" She laughed.  
"Actually the owner owes me, I stopped 'im getting mugged, no threats needed for this"  
"So how is it being a legitimate business owner?"  
"Good, busy. Do you like me more I'm a lawful owner"  
"Thomas Shelby, you'll always be a gangster. And I don't mind that I was raised by one, the normal life isn't for me. If I wanted it I'd have been married off as soon as I was of age to a rich man"  
"Instead you are walking through the horse shit of small heath" Tommy murmured.  
"Does that bother you?" She asked"  
"Nope, but one day you'll be the lady of our manor"  
"You need to ask me first, I might say no"  
"I'll burn down your house if you do" He laughed one of his eyebrows raising. "Would you like that though Flo, if I asked would you say yes?"  
"Maybe, you'll have to ask me first" She giggled.

After they'd finished their meals they walked back to Tommy's house, just before they got into his house he got down onto one knee.  
"Florence you've changed me for the better, will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Now get out of the horse shit" She laughed as Tommy slid the ring onto her finger and swept her in the air. She looked up as she saw the Shelby's in the window who had been watching.  
"Get in Tommy!" John shouted from his window  
"You told them?" She asked  
"It was a family decision, I needed their blessing" He whispered as they made their way into this house.

Polly ran to the door hugging Florence  
"You are going to be one of us soon. Finn get the champagne we are celebrating!" She shouted. 


	16. Chapter 16

A few days had passed since their engagement and the street was buzzing with the news, Maria was ecstatic for her. She had been passing her pictures of dresses, flowers and hairstyles for the wedding. She was desperate to help her plan every fine detail, as for her a wedding seemed a long way off and she was keen to be married herself. Flowers had been delivered to her lodgings from families across the country congratulating her and Tommy. Her heart stopped when she read from of the cards.  
"Haven't you done well for yourself, slut. I hope I get an invite, it was me who brought you two together" it was signed Mad Jack and she shivered as she read it. She had hoped she would never have to see that man again, but alas it seemed that wasn't meant to be. But she was torn, should she show the message to Tommy? Or would that start yet another war, a one that could be easily avoided. She made the decision to show Polly the note, she folded up the card and stuffed it into her bag. That could be dealt with later, because tonight she had a wedding to attend, Tommy had already told her it was John's wedding. But not to Lizzie who he was hoping to marry but instead one of the Lee's, John didn't know about it yet and she was under firm instruction that she wasn't to tell him. She dressed quickly into her green dress and put on a cheap necklace she had treated herself with her last wage. She applied red rouge to her lips and tamed her wild auburn locks into soft curls. She made a lot more effort these days, she was Tommy's girl now and it was important to look the part.

A car horn interrupted her thoughts, she threw on her grey coat and grabbed her bag, she ran out to the car and jumped into the front beside Tommy.  
"Flo" He kissed her cheek.  
"Don't you look beautiful" Arthur smiled, rubbing her arm.

She wasn't sure what he had told John as he looked very on edge and kept sipping whisky from a flask which Arthur had brought. They pulled up at the Lee's camp where they were joined by more men who circled John.  
"What are you all staring at me for?" He asked, looking confused "Why is she here? Why are we in shotgun range, I thought I was 'ere for a fight."  
"John, something you should know before you go into battle. There's something you're gonna need." Tommy reached into his pocket, pulling out a carnation flower and he pinned it onto his brothers suit.  
"What you bloody doing Tommy?" John asked  
Tommy held his brothers confused face in his hands  
"Smile John, it's a wedding." He smiled  
"Whose fucking wedding?" John questioned  
"Yours"

At this John thrashed about against the other men and shouted his protests, Florence pushed Tommy aside and grabbed hold of John's hands.  
"You said yourself you can't handle all of those kids after Martha died, they are up all hours with the dogs. You need a wife and they need a mother. The Lee's have a girl who's gone a bit wild she needs marrying off. What better than a woman that needs a husband and a man who needs a wife. Aye?" She smiled.  
"I'm not marrying some fucking whore, fuck you Tommy. I want to pick who I marry" John argued.  
"Too late John, you are already promised. You will start an almighty war if you back out now, it'll make the Somme look like a fucking tea party. If you marry the two families will be united forever and the war will be over, war or peace? What do you want John?" Tommy asked.

John chose peace and they made their way up to the camp, where he continued to sip whisky.  
"You ought to see the size of her dowry" Arthur said  
"Her Dad's given you a car" Tommy quipped in.  
They walked to the caravan where the woman Tommy and Florence had met on their last visit.  
"Will he do?" Tommy asked presenting John  
"He'll do" The woman smiled and the men cheered.

They stood around the wedding arch whilst the bride hidden by her veil was brought along by her father.  
"She better be under bloody fifty Tommy" John growled as he kneeled next to her, he was pleasantly surprised as the woman lift her veil revealing a beautiful young girl. A perfect match for John. As the vows were read out Ada arrived with Polly.  
"Ada!" Florence whispered as she gave her a hug, her huge bump getting in the way "You're massive"  
"Now long now" Ada smiled "The fuck is that on your finger? Who are you marrying?" Holding her hand admiring her engagement ring, it was a beautiful ring it had a blue sapphire in the middle and was surrounded by diamonds. Florence hated to think about how much it costed Tommy.  
"Tommy" She whispered  
"Fucking hell! We are going to be sisters" Ada gasped  
"You don't hate me then, for marrying him?" Florence whispered nervously  
"No, just him." Ada muttered

The crowd cheered as John and Esme were pronounced man and wife and John kissed his bride. They danced throughout the night and there was plenty of alcohol to enjoy. It was truly a rowdy party and added with the fireworks it was a lot of fun for them all. Florence spent a lot of the night dancing and catching up with Ada whilst Tommy sat and smoked, she joined him for a while to catch her breath and saw he was sat with the woman from the caravan.  
"I told you that you would be wed" She smiled gazing at the ring. "Won't be long now until you are heavy with his child like her" She gestured over to Ada who was dancing with Esme, Johns bride. Tommy rolled his eyes at this whilst Florence blushed, she had always wanted to be a mother, but she hoped to be married first. Although she wasn't overly traditional, she wanted to be a proper family before welcoming a child into the world.  
Polly joined them "Tommy you need to tell Ada to slow down"  
"And you think she'll listen to me?" Tommy smirked  
"It's your fault she's cooped up and now she's going off like those fireworks, I told her to calm down, but she won't listen she's been drinking. Oh, Christ Tommy please tell her." Polly gasped as she watched her niece, Tommy sighed and got up to talk to Ada.  
"Right Ada, come have a sit down, rest for a while" He held out his hand which Ada smacked away.  
"Come and look at this Esme, come and look at the family you've joined and the man who runs it" She looked over at Florence "Fuck knows why you want to marry 'im, 'e's fucked in the 'ead that one. He chooses his brothers wives for them, he hunts his own sister down like a rat and tries to kill his brother in law" She shouted as she tried to punch Tommy, John and Polly attempted to pull her back and Tommy continued to block her punches.  
"And know he won't even let me 'ave a fuckin' dance. Not even a proper fucking wedding!"  
"Sit her down" John shouted at Polly, shielding his new wife.  
Ada started to gasp and breathe heavily.  
"Calm down Ada, calm down love" Polly held her in her arms trying to comfort her, when suddenly water gushed out of Ada. "Holy shit water" Polly gasped.

Arthur started shouting "Bloody hell Ada you do pick your time"  
Polly and Tommy guided her back to the car  
"Florence come here" Tommy shouted.  
They all packed into Tommy's car, with Esme, John and Arthur piling into Johns new car.

Tommy drove like a mad man back to Birmingham throwing the three women in the back  
"Tommy slow down!" Florence shouted as she helped Polly hold Ada straight so that she too wasn't thrown around like a rag doll.  
"She ain't giving birth in my car, I don't want blood on my seats" Tommy shouted back.

They turned the corner to the Shelby's house where Polly and Florence helped Ada up the stairs onto her bed.  
"Flo I need hot water and towels" Polly ordered as she pulled up her sleeves.  
Florence ran down the stairs into the kitchen where Tommy, Arthur and John were stood smoking and Esme was stood around awkwardly.  
"Tommy boil some water, John go and fetch clean towels, Esme come upstairs and help" Florence commanded.  
Tommy came over and wrapped his arms around her waist "I like it when you give me orders" He kissed her.  
"Less of that, we don't need another baby being born in this house right now!" She scolded.

She ran back upstairs were Ada was panting  
"Is she close?" She asked Polly  
"Yes" Polly answered, rubbing Ada's back.  
"Get her up on her knees, Ada hold onto the bedframe. It'll be easier than lying down"  
"And what do you know about childbirth?" Polly asked  
"I was a nurse in the war, I delivered a few unwed mother's babies"  
Polly nodded "Okay, get her on her knees. Come on Ada, Esme help"  
"I'll see if the waters ready" Florence said and she ran back down to the stairs to Tommy "She needs her husband Tommy, go and get him"  
"The truce will only last until sunrise, I've sent Jeremiah to find him. Now boys let's wet this babies head" He turned and left with Arthur and John.  
'Men are happy enough to put a baby in, but when it comes to the birth they don't want to know' Florence thought as she collect the towels and water the men had left behind.

It wasn't long before Ada was ready to push, she and Polly waited down by her bottom as Esme stroked her hair with encouragement.  
"Come on keep going" Florence soothed. "You can do it and push!"  
She palpated Ada's stomach  
"The babies the wrong way round" She whispered to Polly "I've only seen this once before"  
Polly felt her stomach "I think you're right, get her more upright"  
Ada screamed as the waves of pain hit her.  
"Come on push, 1…2…3" Florence shouted encouragement.  
Freddie ran into the room as she gave her last push, bringing their son into the world.  
"It's a boy!" Florence announced and both Ada and Freddie cried as they gazed into his eyes.  
"Welcome to the world son" Freddie breathed as he held his son.

The peace was soon interrupted as there was banging at the door and whistles.  
"Shit coppers" Polly shouted.  
Freddie quickly handed back the baby to Ada.

"You can't come in here a babies just been born" Esme shouted as she tried to hold the police officer back who pushed her away.

Freddie was slammed into the wall, as Florence shielded Ada and the baby from the awful scene. He was taken away as Ada sobbed into her new born babies face.  
"Look after her Polly" Florence said as she stormed out of the house and up the street into the Garrison. 


	17. Chapter 17

Florence stormed into the pub and made a beeline towards Tommy who was laughing with his brothers.  
"Florence!" He beamed. "And what is it?"  
"It's a fucking boy, but Freddie barely got to see his son you bastard" She slapped him and pushed him back. John and Arthur ran over to hold her back and she tried to get another hit in.  
Tommy looked shocked at this display "What happened Flo?"  
"The coppers came, and they took his father away. I never thought you would go this low Tommy. He's part of your family now, they have a child together. Don't you dare look at me like that, I know you told them where to find him"  
"Flo I promise I had nothing to do with this, I meant it when I said there was a truce for now"  
"Why should I believe you, you fucking liar" She turned and left, leaving Tommy stood in shock.  
This time he wasn't lying, he genuinely hadn't given Freddie up but he'd found out who did. Grace stood sheepishly by the bar as she watched this exchange, with a guilty look on her face.

Florence went back to the Shelby's house where Polly was comforting a distraught Ada.  
"What if they hang him Pol?" She cried as she cradled her son who was screaming.  
"They won't, we'll get him out love" She looked up at Florence "I hope you twatted that man of yours"  
"I did, but Arthur and John stopped me before I could hit him again. He says he didn't give him up"  
"And you believe him?" Polly asked  
"He seemed shocked that Freddie was arrested, but I won't believe him unless he finds who did give him up and cuts them. And I want him to get Freddie freed."

Ada laughed "He won't be free, I'm a widow now" She sobbed  
"Don't say that, we'll get him out" Polly soothed. "I've made your bed upstairs and I'll find something to put the baby in for tonight"  
"I'm noy staying here" Ada sobbed "I want to go home"  
"Not tonight, you need to rest here" Polly said firmly.

Ada stayed that night and the women listened as she cried all night long, Florence hoped with every inch of her body that Tommy hadn't done this. How could he do this to his own sister? The next day Ada went back to her flat and everyday Polly and Florence would bring her a basket of food. When they returned the basket was untouched and Ada continued to refuse to open the door or speak to anyone.

As they walked away yet again Polly sighed  
"If she continues she'll die and I'll never speak to Thomas again"  
"He's doing his best to get him out" Florence reassured her  
"Well if he didn't put him in there we wouldn't have a problem"  
"He said he didn't give him up"  
Polly laughed "And who did? He hasn't found them either, I'm telling you he did this. His mother would be turning in her grave if she knew she birthed a snitch"

They arrived back into the Shelby's kitchen were Tommy was stood as Polly threw the basket of spoilt food onto the table.  
"Did you speak to her?" He asked  
"She didn't speak back…again" Polly muttered  
"Well did you tell her?"  
"I only tell her what I know to be true"  
"For the last time, it wasn't me who shopped him"  
"I would ask you to swear on the bible, but there's nothing you hold sacred" She walked out slamming the door behind her  
"Who did then?" Florence asked  
"No idea, but I won't tell you again it wasn't me"  
"Look Tommy, I believe you, but you need to find out who it was or the rest of the family won't speak to you again"

Over the next few days things carried on as normal, she went with Polly to give Ada food she refused to touch. She'd go to work and mostly ignore the grand plans Maria was trying to come up with for her wedding. If she was honest it was the last thing on her mind, she couldn't marry Tommy with his family hating him. She wanted them to be united again before she would walk down the aisle with him. She suspected that he felt the same way, he seemed very distant with her and when she asked, he'd simply telling her he was planning his next move with Kimber. This didn't seem wise to be making a move yet if his family was against him, he wouldn't win this war alone. But it didn't seem to cross his mind, it was Tommy against the world. Only really Arthur seemed to be on his side, he thought one of their neighbours had snitched on Freddie, besides he was with Tommy all evening so he wouldn't have had time to tip off a copper. Each evening Florence would join the Shelby's for tea in their kitchen and she was surprised one evening when a strange man was sat at their table to eat with them.

"Are you going to introduce me?" She asked Tommy as she took off her coat and placed it on the back of her chair.  
"'e's my Dad" He replied, she was shocked. Tommy had only briefly mentioned his Dad as the man who took off soon after Finn was born.  
"This is Florence my fiancée, Flo this is my Dad" He introduced them as the other Shelby's sat in silence, there was a tension in the air.  
"Tommy she's a stunner, you've done well my boy" The man smiled as Florence took her seat. "I don't suppose I'll be at the wedding mind"  
"Why not" Florence asked  
"I hate him, this family needed him ten years ago. I don't care if he's changed and I've already told him to leave"  
The man got up "And leave I shall, Arthur Shelby doesn't stay where he's not welcome. Welcome to the family love" He said to Florence as he left.  
"He's our Dad" Arthur muttered  
Tommy sighed "He's a selfish bastard"  
"That's a bit rich coming from you" Polly sneered." Thanks to you you've lost a sister"  
"If any of you want to see him, you know where the door is. But don't bring him to this house again" Tommy growled as Arthur got up and left, taking Finn with him.  
"You might not like it, but you are more like your Dad thank you think, Thomas" Polly muttered.  
"With Arthur gone we need to speak about Grace, she was seen in the cemetery with your copper mate from Belfast." Polly said, "I have told you there's something wrong with her."  
"I'll look into it" Tommy said as he lit a cigarette, he got up to leave "I'm going the Garrison, you are coming?" He asked Florence.  
"No I'm tired, I'll stay with Polly for a bit and go to bed"  
He left, and John went along with him, Florence went into her coat pocket and brought out the envelope she'd been keeping from the flowers she received. She had held on to it for much longer than she'd planned but there didn't seem to be a good time with everything else going on.  
"Poll, don't tell Tommy but I received this on some flowers" She handed the card to Polly, she read the card and her eyebrows raised when she saw the name.  
"You need to tell him, this is a threat it won't be long before Mad Jack will be coming for you"  
"I don't want to start another war Poll, he's already about to fight Kimber and you are all against him. I'd just like some peace for once"  
"Florence if you are serious about marrying a Shelby you should know there won't be much peace in your life."  
"I know, and Tommy is worth it but he doesn't need to protect me from my past."  
"Flo those men beat and raped you, you almost died. If anyone can protect you it's him, he cares about you and he'll always put you first. If I was you, I wouldn't hold on to this for much longer, he'll need time to prepare"

Florence knew that Polly was right, Tommy needed to know but she wasn't ready to tell him just yet. She wished Polly a good night and left, as she did she saw Tommy leading Grace back to her lodgings.  
"That fucking bastard" she growled.


	18. Chapter 18

She made a beeline for the pair  
"The fuck are you doing with your arms around her, you fucking cheating bastard" She grabbed a hold of Graces hair pulling her to the ground and began to kick her "You think you can steal someone else's man"  
Tommy pulled her away "Stop it now, this isn't what it looks like"  
"It never is with you is it?" She spat at him lunging at Grace once more "We know you are no good Grace, you're up to something and if it affects my family I'll kill you myself"  
"Calm down" Tommy shouted holding Florence's arms as she breathed heavily with rage.  
"Fuck you" She growled.  
"Please listen Florence" Grace begged  
"Don't you speak to me you slut" Florence spat at her  
"Grace go inside, Florence come back to mine and I'll explain everything"  
"No get fucked" Florence broke free and stormed back to her own lodgings leave Tommy staring at her in the street and Grace sobbing.

The next morning Tommy was waiting on her doorstep as she tried to leave, he forced his way in.  
"No, stop get out!" She shouted  
"Not until you fucking listen" He grabbed her and pulled her upstairs, he pushed her onto the bed and stood in front of her.  
"Just listen to me and I'll leave you alone if you want nothing to do with me, alright?" He said.  
She nodded "Fine but be quick, I need to get to work"  
"Last night two men from the IRA came to kill me, I was given warning but I didn't have time to sort a proper plan. I knew Grace would be in the pub and the men wouldn't give a second look at a barmaid. They don't count, I made a plan with her and she was to come out with a gun and the police would come at the right time and arrest them. But that didn't happen, she shot one of them and I killed the other. She was shook up so I took her home, okay? That's it."

Florence stared at him whilst she took in this information, it seemed plausible enough.  
"Why were the IRA after you?"  
"I had some guns they want, which is what the coppers also wanted, and I was using them to get Freddie freed."

He took her hand "I wouldn't cheat on you, I'm watching Grace closely because I need to work out what she's up to. I think she gave up Freddie. Where's your ring?" He felt her naked finger.  
"I was going to sell it, I couldn't marry a cheat"  
"Florence Black you do have some balls" Tommy smiled and kissed her. "I need to lie low for a while, those guns I had I've lost them. I think Grace had something to do with it, she doesn't know that I know. But it's just me and that copper now, I have nothing to bargain with anymore."  
"Where will you go?"  
"We both need to go, he'll use you to get to me I know he will"

They were interrupted by Finn shouting outside of the front door  
"The police are coming up the street Tommy"  
"Shit!" Tommy shouted as he grabbed Florence's hand and pulled her down the stairs, through the back of the house. He lifted her over the wall and they took off down the alley towards the canal. They met with Curly and he hid them within a barge, and it set off as soon as they were onboard.  
"Where are we going?" Florence asked as she settled down in their new living arrangement, it was cramped down in the barge. There was a single mattress on the floor and next to it was a small fire, the barge reeked of damp. But to her that didn't matter it was keeping her and Tommy safe for now.  
"Only to Stafford, I don't need to 'ide long, 'e'll give up soon enough" He answered lighting up a cigarette.  
"What guns have you lost?"  
"I accidentally came into a whole supply of guns that were destined for somewhere else, that's what the Irish policeman wanted. I was supposed to be giving them back to him for a deal, but he's bloody found them. I have nothing to bargain with anymore, and I haven't got Freddie back yet."  
"So when will he give up?"  
"Not long, he's sweet on Grace he won't want to upset her."

They stayed on the barge for the next two days only getting off briefly at Stafford so Tommy could pay another man. Soon they returned back to Small Heath where Finn ran up to them and hugged Tommy.  
"Tommy! Polly says you need to go and see Arthur" He tugged on Tommy's jacket.  
"Alright Finn, we'll go there now" Tommy ruffled his hair as he ran off.  
Tommy and Florence made off hand in hand towards the Shelby's house where Polly was waiting for them in the kitchen.  
"Where the fuck have you been?" She snarled.  
"Hiding Pol, from the coppers" Tommy sighed  
"Well you need to go and speak to your brother, he tried to top himself whilst you were gone. Thank fuck the noose snapped before he died."  
Florence gasped "Is he okay?"  
"Barely" Polly uttered.

Tommy made his way up the stairs with Florence at his heels, he knocked and went into Arthurs room, where he was sat on the bed. Tommy inspected the rope burns on his neck and he placed his hand on Arthurs shoulder, he took off his coat and sat next to Arthur.  
"So Polly told ya?" Arthur asked, as Florence pulled up a chair to face him.  
"Yeah" Tommy replied. "Shudda used a gun"  
"Thomas!" Florence scolded kicking his leg  
"Are you laughing at me?" Arthur growled, and Tommy nodded

Florence sat forward holding Arthurs head in her hands  
"Ignore Tommy, we are all glad that rope snapped. Now isn't your time to go Arthur, things are looking up with you and Grace."  
"Just when things are going right, you try this. Look at this." Tommy interrupted. He pulled a business card from his pocket. "This names you as a business partner, there are three for this company me, you and John. This is a legitimate business Arthur, and we all get a third however me and John wouldn't mind splitting your share. So next time use a gun man."  
This prompted another kick from Florence  
"Fucking stop that" Tommy spat at her  
"Leave her alone" Arthur growled as he inspected the card.  
"Pol told me that coppers at the station leaving town, we're in the clear" Tommy smiled "We are on our way up in this world brother"

He turned to Florence  
"I have a job proposal for you, I don't want you in that shop no more. Not whilst you wear my ring, you work in the bookies now as one of the secretaries with Grace. With the money we'll make she'll need help counting it all"  
"Okay Tommy, I'll give my notice tomorrow" She smiled kissing him.  
"Get a room" Arthur laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

Florence handed in her notice the next morning when she went into work, Maria was upset at first. Florence supposed that she would miss the gossip having a Shelby working for her brought. But she seemed happier when Florence promised that she would get her wedding dress and veil for her wedding from the shop. They agreed on a weeks' notice and the rest of the shift went quickly after that.

As she left the shop Finn ran past her, she stopped him  
"Where are you off to?" She asked  
"Tommy's having a fight!" He shouted  
She sighed and continued walking back to her lodgings where she met a flustered Ada rocking the baby's pram.  
"Get inside and put something black on" Ada ordered. "No time to explain, just do it"  
Florence ran inside and threw on a black dress and her black coat on, she thundered back down the stairs. When she reappeared at the door Ada cheered.  
"Finally! You need to come with me" She grabbed Florence and pulled her along "Freddie's out, but your fella is dragging him into war. Grace has betrayed us, Polly's sorting her out"  
"And what are doing?" Florence asked  
"Stopping the war"  
"Does Tommy know we're doing this?"  
"No, he told me to get into the Bullring."  
They turned the street corner onto Garrison Lane where Kimber's men were lined up on one end and Tommy's on the other.

Ada pushed through the middle of Kimber's men with the baby wailing, she shouted at them to move and they parted. She stopped in the middle of the two gangs, Florence ran behind her, stopping at the side of her. Tommy looked furious with the both of them, this clearly wasn't what he had planned for.  
"What are you doing?" Freddie shouted  
"I believe this is what you men call no man's land" Ada replied  
"Ada!" Freddie shouted again  
"No, shut up and listen all of you!" Florence shouted back her heart thudding in her chest, she really didn't want to die today not in this way. Freddie continued his protests.  
"She said shut up!" Ada shouted  
Kimber's men looked in astonishment at one another  
"What a mad fucking family" Kimber muttered to one of his men  
"Now most of you were in France, so you all know what happens next. She and I have all got brothers, I have a husband here" Ada roared.  
"And you all have someone waiting for you at home, wives, mothers, sisters and children" Florence continued. "I lost all of my family and I can't tell you the pain it caused me to bury them"  
"We are wearing black in preparation, we want you to look at us." Ada shouted  
"Who will be wearing black for you? Think about them, think about your family." Florence shouted, turning to look at each of the men individually.  
"You can fight if you want to, but that baby won't be moving and nor will we" Ada pointed towards the pram, she hadn't told Florence about this part of her plan. Her heart sank even further, she really didn't want to see baby Karl hurt.

"She's right you know, why should all of you men die it should just be the man who caused it" Kimber shouted taking aim at Tommy.  
"No!" Florence shouted as Tommy was hit and Danny Whizz Bang ran forward also taking a bullet. She watched as Tommy pulled his hand away from his chest, his hand was covered with blood. She shielded Ada as they ran back to the pram, trying to avoid the bullets whizzing past them. As she looked up, she saw Tommy lifting up his gun and shooting at Kimber  
"Enough! Kimber and I fought this battle one on one, it's over. Go home to your families." He shouted and Kimber's men retreated, Freddie ran over to Ada kissing her.

Tommy grabbed Florence by her arm and pulled him with her  
"The fuck are you doing, you could have been killed" He snarled "Do you have a Deathwish?"  
"Well it worked didn't it? Kimber's dead and you are still breathing"  
"Danny has a family too, and now I'm gonna have to tell them 'e was killed"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Too fucking late, go back to the house and take Ada with you." He roared  
"But you're hurt"  
"Doesn't matter I have things to do, just go" He pushed her away towards Ada  
She ran to get Ada, Freddie came with them after so long apart he couldn't bear to be without his family for another second.  
"Is Tommy mad?" Ada asked  
"Furious" Florence shook as the adrenaline wore off  
"He'll get over it" Ada smiled "The war is over, he's a legitimate business man now"  
"What's he going to do about Grace?"  
"'e won't kill her, that'll upset Arthur. Probably send her away unless Arthur wants her to stay"  
"I wouldn't stay if I was her, I'd worry about Polly suffocating me in my sleep" Florence laughed weakly.

They'd been home for an hour when Florence got restless and went to find Tommy, she found them in the Garrison it was the first place she looked. By now Tommy had started to feel the affects of the bullet and he was slumped on a table. Jeremiah sat in front of him and poured vodka onto the bullet hole.  
"Is it still in?" Tommy gasped in pain  
"I can see it" Jeremiah said as he inspected the wound. "You should have taken it out sooner, this is going to hurt Tommy"  
"Florence, I told you to wait in the 'ouse " Tommy muttered, as he noticed she'd walked in.  
"No, I helped nurse soldiers in the war I can help" She said defiantly.  
"This isn't going to be pretty love" Arthur murmured as she stayed where she was.

Tommy started to scream as Jeremiah used a spoon and a blade to ease the bullet out, with the men shouting encouragement to take the pain and held him firmly in place. Eventually Jeremiah got out the bullet and exclaimed.  
"There! I still have the knack" He proudly showed the bullet around to the crowd.  
Tommy was given a drink of vodka before Arthur pushed him back and said  
"Deep breath" as he poured vodka onto the wound, making Tommy shout and swear again. "That's it, done!" Arthur smiled.  
Florence inspected the small hole the bullet had left behind  
"You're lucky it didn't hit your heart"  
"I didn't think Thomas Shelby had one" John laughed  
"Have you got a clean bandage?" She asked  
"No love" Arthur replied.

The men whistle as she ripped her sleeve to make one  
"You won't laugh when he dies of an infection" She muttered, pulling it tightly onto the wound. "It'll need stitching Tommy"  
"Polly can call the doctor tomorrow" Tommy sighed.  
Florence helped Tommy to get dressed, he winced as he pulled his shirt on  
"Another hole in your chest" She uttered as she looked at the other scars.  
"I survived another man's bullet and he got one in the 'ed. That should be a warning to anyone who wants to try and end me"

They gathered in the salon where Danny's body was laid out, his shirt still soaked with blood and the Shelby women had joined to pay their respects.  
"We will bury him proper, in a grave we dig" John said solemnly  
"To Danny Whizz Bang, may we all die twice" Tommy raised a toast and they all drank from a bottle of whisky passed around the circle.  
"Now we celebrate" Tommy said, leading everyone out into the bar

The bar was rowdy after Danny's body was driven away, everyone was toasting to the new era for the Shelby family. A bottle of champagne was pulled from behind the bar for the toast, a bottle that Grace had bought. She was absent from their celebrations however, as Polly's threats had done their trick. They were on their way up in the world, with legitimate business on the cards and Florence for one couldn't wait to start her future with Tommy.  
Danny's body was buried the day after he was shot, it was a small affair with the Peaky Blinders and a small collection of his family. His sons sobbed into their mother as the body was raised slowly into the ground. Florence held onto Tommy, holding back her tears as it could so easily have been him.


	20. Chapter 20

-Part two-

It had been two years since Grace had left Birmingham, she hadn't been spoken of since she had left. Not in her presence anyway but she knew that Arthur missed her, he had been quiet since she'd gone. Florence decided to find Grace to at least speak with her, as she knew Arthur loved her and she should be given a second chance to re-enter the family.

She had found out she'd moved to New York and she wrote letters to her frequently, she'd recently married a man named Clive MacMillian. A very wealthy man in America, Florence was happy for her she had married well. However, she confessed in her letters that her marriage was although a happy one she was struggling to become pregnant and she also missed Arthur greatly. Florence decided to hide these letters away from the Shelby's, she hadn't decided what she wanted to do with this information. Besides he was busy with work and she was in their final preparations for their wedding.

They both expected they'd be married by now but with Tommy constantly working away there just wasn't a good time for them to have a wedding and an extended honeymoon. As well as work the shock death of Freddie also cancelled their plans. It didn't seem right to be celebrating a wedding so soon after his death from the Spanish flu. They'd finally set aside a date in the following June that would work for them both. They'd marry at Aston Hall as it had to grounds for the grand marquee she had planned and enough rooms for all of the family to stay in. She had hoped by now they would have moved out of Small Heath but Tommy wanted to stay local to build his businesses. They had moved in to the small terrace house next door to Tommy's family house as she didn't like to share a single bed with him. But she was desperate not to start their family there, and so far she had been lucky enough to avoid that happening.

It was a blazing hot morning already when she left their house to knock for Polly, they were making their way to Aston Hall for the final preparations. In just two short days she'd be Mrs Shelby and she couldn't wait for it.  
"Lets hope the weather keeps" Polly smiled as they made their way to the car "Then the Gyspies can sleep outside"  
"I hope so, I don't want rain on my wedding day. We don't need anymore bad luck in this family"  
"It won't, it'll be a perfect summers day"  
"Have you been looking in that crystal ball of yours?" Florence teased.  
"No I saw it in your leaves, along with a baby"  
"I'm not pregnant"  
"Not now you're not"  
"I've told Tommy I will not be giving birth in Small Heath"  
"What's wrong with small Heath?"  
"I want my babies first breath to be fresh air, not horse shit"

They got into the car and Florence drove them to Aston, she had only recently started to learn to drive with Tommy. Her lessons with him always ended up in a row particularly when she drove the car into a crate of gin. He wasn't a patient teacher and she wasn't a timid student, god only knows why they were happy to be marrying each other.

The marquee was up when they arrived and inside so far, the floor and the tables had been set out. Her wedding planner Marigold ran to meet them, she was very obviously afraid of them both particularly Polly. It amused Florence to watch her squirm.  
"You haven't got very far, the weddings in two days" Florence muttered  
"Yes Miss…the chairs were late….and the drapes are being delivered today" Marigold stuttered.  
"Good, if this place isn't as grand as my future in law expects we won't be paying" Polly snarled

Marigold squeaked and recoiled in fear.  
"Is everything arranged with the florist and caterers?" Florence asked  
"Yes Miss, the flowers will arrive at 6am on the morning of the wedding and the caterers will stay the night before in the servant's quarters." She replied eyeing up Polly, in case she attacked her.  
"Good, I do hope the bridal suite will be equally grand, we will arrive at 2pm sharp. And I want flowers in my room as well as my bridal parties." Florence continued  
"Yes Miss, is that all?"  
"Yes you may leave" Florence ordered, and Marigold scarpered.  
"Spoken like a true Shelby, I much like you better with some balls my girl" Polly smiled.

By the time they had arrived back in Small Heath it was mid-afternoon, and the streets were blazing hot.  
"Fuck this heat, fancy a drink?" Polly asked as they pulled up into the garage.  
"Yeah okay"

They were overtaken by two women dressed in black pushing pushchairs towards the pub, they parked them up outside and ran shielding themselves as the prams exploded  
"Fuck!" Polly shouted protecting Florence from the blast, they both dropped to the floor as the pub started to burn  
"Are you okay Polly?" Florence asked as she dusted the debris from her shawl  
"I'm fine, are you?"  
"Not a scratch"  
"Good, don't want a damaged bride for her wedding. Come on we better tell Tommy that the pubs gone"

They found Tommy and his brothers sat in his office in the bookmakers  
"Tommy the fucking Garrison just blew up with us outside of it" Polly shouted over the noise of the bookies.  
"Shit! Are you alright?" He got up and caressed Florence's cheek  
"I'm fine" She smiled  
"I'm alright too you know" Polly laughed.  
"Who the fuck would blow up the Garrison?" John asked  
"That doesn't matter, come on lads" Tommy let the way to the pub where it still burned.

They met a police officer outside who informed them that luckily no one was killed just a few cuts and a broken leg.  
"Any idea who done it Tommy?" The officer asked.  
"I'd say it was gas, just been fitted" He said, slipping the officer a note to keep him quiet.  
Polly made her way in, much to the officers protests she picked up several pieces of paper  
"This is all over the place, confetti?" Polly showed him the paper  
"Is it a warning about the wedding?" Florence asked with concern  
"No, it's something else. Polly take Florence home I need to see a man about this" Tommy said and Florence was led away by Polly  
"Be safe Tommy" She called  
"Always am" He murmured.

"Come on Florence, he's going to the Black Live he'll be a while"

As they came into the kitchen John was stood there.  
"So who the fuck blew up our pub?" He asked  
"You need to start knowing the answers to your own questions, he's gone the Black Live"  
"Should I go?" He asked  
"No, you stay here with Flo I'm going to get word sent down to Ada. She needs to keep her wits about her" Polly said as she left.  
"I thought having a legitimate business would stop this shit" Florence sighed, taking out a cigarette from her pocket.  
"Thought you didn't smoke" John smirked  
"Tommy leads me to it" She sighed again  
"This doesn't have to be your life you know, it's not too late to back out now" John said taking her hand. "You can stop the wedding"  
"Don't be stupid John, I love Tommy and I'm part of his world now" She smiled "I won't tell Tommy what you just suggested either"

Florence got up and went into one of the kitchens drawers, pulling out a pile of envelopes and a list.  
"What's that?" John asked  
"RSVP's for the wedding" She replied  
Looking at the long list made her sad, they were all of Tommy's family and friends mostly. She wished her family were alive to watch her be married, even if they probably wouldn't accept Tommy. The only people on the list for her were Maria and her landlady Mary, but she had discussed with Polly already there wouldn't be a separate bride and groom side in the church. It would break her heart seeing only two people on her side. Her thoughts were disrupted by Arthur coming in with a loud gangling of bottles.  
"Here you go Flo, bottles of whisky I've saved from the pub. For your wedding" He said dropping the crate onto the table.  
"I won't be having fire damaged whisky at my wedding, keep it yourself" She sniggered  
"Suit yourself" Arthur shrugged.

Later that evening a family meeting was called, and Tommy arrived late, much to everyone else's annoyance. Esme made her feelings known about their future dealings in London and her concern for her new born child's safety. Tommy made his plans clear with London and gave everyone the chance to walk out now if they didn't want a part in his future.  
"Okay? Because the plans are being started tomorrow" Tommy announced  
"Tomorrow? Have you forgotten the wedding is in two days' time?" Florence shouted  
"I won't be going to London, I have already sent my men there. I won't be needed until after the wedding." Tommy caressed her face.  
"You better be in Birmingham for our wedding, if you aren't there won't be a next time" She warned.


	21. Chapter 21

The night before the wedding rolled around quickly, much to her relief Tommy had taken her warning seriously and was still in Birmingham for their wedding. They were both spending the night in Aston Hall but in separate ends, although she wasn't suppositious Polly was and she made sure the bride and groom wouldn't see one another until they were at the altar. They could hear the noise of the men drinking and laughing drifting down the hall. Florence, Ada, Polly and Esme were sat in the drawing room playing cards and drinking.  
"They better not be having any prostitutes tonight" Florence grumbled "I don't want the clap on my wedding night"  
"I thought you were already riddled with it?" Ada giggled, Florence threw a cushion in her face in retaliation.  
"Ladies, there will be no prostitutes tonight, just booze and opium" Polly said as she lounged back in her chair.  
"How did you spend the night before your wedding Esme?" Florence asked  
"My mum locked me in the caravan, she was worried I'd run away. But I broke out the window and stole a horse anyway." She laughed. "I had my last fuck as a single woman that night and came back, had I known it was John I was marrying I'd have stayed put"  
"John was the making of you Esme, and you hold your family together. Tommy got it right when your marriage was planned, lets hope his own match is just as good" Polly smiled.

They went to bed shortly before 2am whilst the men carried on with their shouting and singing. Florence just hoped they'd be able to get down to the church by 1pm.  
She woke around 9am to breakfast in bed being brought to her by Polly and Ada  
"I'm too nervous to eat" she said pushing it away  
"You need something down you, you don't want to faint during your vows" Polly pushed the tray towards her.  
Florence reluctantly picked up a piece of toast once she was finished she was shooed out of bed and into the waiting bath. Where she slowly washed her body whilst Polly tended to her hair.  
"I'm doing your hair love" as she admired her hair. "Ada can do your make up, you'll be a beautiful bride for tommy"

Time flew by and she was ready for her wedding dress, it was a beautiful white dress she wanted to be traditional for her wedding. Her dress was slightly different to the usual style, it had shear capped sleeves, the skirt flowed down with a small train at the back. The dress was covered in intricate beading and diamonds sewn in, she had the dress designed and created at Maria's shop. Maria couldn't believe how exquisite the dress had turned out to be. She had an intricate headpiece dripping with diamonds that hung down round the back of her head and her veil sat carefully over the top of it. The veil went down to the floor, she hadn't wanted it to cover her face however Polly insisted as it would 'Keep the demons away'. Anyway, she quite liked the idea of Tommy lifting it from her, revealing her face to him and after the vows she could remove it to allow her headpiece to be seen clearly. She wore a borrowed diamond necklace from Polly, and she'd had a blue sapphire sewn into her garter for good luck.  
"Are you ready my love?" Polly gushed and Florence nodded, she was ready to become Mrs Shelby.

It was a short ride on her horse drawn carriage to the towns church, the beautiful weather had held, and she felt truly lucky. Finn was waiting at the church's door for them, she'd asked him to walk her down the aisle and he was more than happy to do so. He was also trying to herd John's daughters with Esme who had were bridesmaids, Ada's son was page boy. She had wanted to include Ada in the wedding party, but she didn't want to be a part of it. Polly and Ada left them and hurried inside, to take their seats. Slowly joined by the bridesmaids and Esme and then it was just her and Finn left  
"You look beautiful Flo, I can't wait to have another sister" He smiled as he led her in.  
She took a deep breath as she heard the bridal march music and made her way with her arm hooked into Finn's. She gazed along the aisles of the church to the faces staring back at her, a lot of them she didn't recognise. They finally arrived at the altar where Finn gave her hand to Tommy's and went to stand by Tommy's best men Arthur and John.  
"You look stunning" Tommy whispered as she lifted her veil and she smiled up at him, she felt Esme tugging gently behind her, straightening the veil and making sure her dress looked perfect.

It was a short ceremony as neither of them were particularly religious and Florence beamed with pride when they were announced 'Mr and Mrs Shelby'.  
"Finally" She whispered as Tommy leaned in for a kiss.

They left the church and Tommy lifted her into the front of the carriage alongside him  
"Where's the driver?" She asked  
"I'm a tinker, why would I let anyone else drive the horses for me" He laughed.  
They took the long way back to the reception to allow their guests to get there first.  
"And now I present to you Mr and Mrs Shelby" Arthur beamed  
The guests cheered as they took their seats at the head of the top table, it was the first time that Florence had seen inside of the marquee since it had been finished. Marigold had done an excellent job, the tables were lavishly decorated with flowers, the walls had been draped with delicate silks and it did look stunning. Tommy stood up to make his speech  
"Normally I am a man of many words, but on this occasion, I don't feel that I need to say many. I cannot put into words my affectionate for this woman, she is stronger than any man I have ever known. I am proud to have her by my side, to Florence" He raised his glass and the guests toasted to her.

Next it was Arthurs and Johns turn, Florence had begged Tommy to tell them to keep it clean and Tommy hadn't made any promises. As the pair of them were unpredictable at the best of times they stood up and Arthur spoke first.  
"I'm not one for speeches and singing will come later, but I would like to speak from the heart. This man, my brother, helped me survive through some of the worst times."  
John nudged him "Right, less of that Arthur why not tell a joke"  
"What I want to say is that Tommy now has the love of a good woman and her name is Florence." He beamed  
"Right well all I want to say is my kids want a cousin so get fucking!" John exclaimed which caused a roar of laughter amongst the guests. Tommy stood up, he pulled his brothers down and Florence blushed  
"To love, peace and marriage!" Tommy raised his glass.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, the food was wonderful, and she spent most of her evening dancing with her new brothers and her husband. She excused herself to make her way into the main house to go to the toilet. When she made her way out of the toilet she was grabbed and forced against a wall. She was staring into the face of Mad Jack, he had crashed her wedding.


	22. Chapter 22

Her heart dropped as she stared into the cold, soulless eyes that looked back at her, she felt his hands tightening around her neck. She gasped for breath as she thrashed against him.  
"Bet you weren't expecting me were you bitch?" He sneered pushing his face into hers, she could see every open pore and scar on his disgusting, greasy face. His breath reeked of whisky, and she trembled as he squeezed her neck tighter and tighter. Mercifully he finally let go just before she started to black out, she fell to the floor gasping for air. He stood on her leg she screamed in pain.  
"Did you really think I'd let you off so easily? Or did your Tommy tell you he'd protect you?" He snickered.  
"Are…you going to….kill me?" She was starting to hyperventilate, she needed to calm down a panic attack was the last thing she needed. She needed to escape, or at least alert someone to the danger she was currently in.  
"Maybe, but not yet. I want to have some fun first" He pulled a blade from his pocket and forced it against her neck "You are such a pretty thing, it's a shame to spill your blood. But I can't let a Black live and go, it's cruel to not allow you to join your family in hell"  
"Fuck you" She thrashed against him  
"Careful now, I don't mind fucking you dead or living." He sneered, he pulled up her dress and ripped her garter from her leg. "A sapphire? Your man must have a few bob, you almost had the perfect ending my love. I'll keep this if you don't mind? A souvenir of our time together, it's a shame it'll be so short. Someone will eventually notice that the bride has gone"

"They already have" A voice echoed from the door, it was Polly. Florence's heart leapt, maybe she wasn't about to die tonight. Polly had her gun raised to Jack's head  
"Let her go now" She warned  
"And who the fuck are you?" He laughed "Maybe when I'm done with her, I'll have a go on you"  
"No you fucking won't" She cocked the gun "I've killed better men than you before, so don't think I won't"  
Florence saw an opportunity whilst Jack was distracted to kick him in the balls, which incapacitated him he lowered the knife and she ran behind Polly. He went to grab the gun and wrestled Polly to the floor, knocking the gun out of her hands. He was on top of her squeezing her windpipe, Florence grabbed the gun and shot him. Blood splattered around the bathroom, onto Polly and onto her. Polly rolled onto her side gasping for breath, Florence stood in shock her entire body trembling.

She'd never killed anyone before.

Tommy had heard the gun shot, he ran in to find Polly gasping for breath and his wife with a gun in her hand and her eyes glazed over. He took her head into his hands  
"Are you alright love?" He asked "Poll are you alright?"  
"Yes, that cunt was about rape your wife and she shot him" She answered struggling to her knees, Arthur ran in to help her up.  
"Take her upstairs and get her some water Arthur" He ordered "Come on love" He spoke softly to Florence as she continued to stay in a state of shock. She could barely move so he lifted her and took her to the honeymoon suite which had been made up for them. He thrust a glass of whisky into her hands  
"Drink this, it'll make you feel better"  
She drank it quickly, she was still shaking and covered in his blood  
"Tom, I need a bath. My dress is ruined" She cried"  
"I'll call the maid" He poured another drink "Here drink this"

A bath was quickly made for her, Tommy excused the maid and helped his wife undress. He carefully eased her into the bath and washed away the blood from her arms, chest and face. He struggled to control his rage as he saw the bruises that man had inflicted on his wife already appearing. Florence didn't speak as he washed her, wrapped her in a towel and took her to bed.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there" He muttered kissing her  
"Not your fault, I thought the past was behind me. He sent a card, I didn't tell you about it. I should have, Polly told me to" She sobbed  
"'e's done. I'll have his body taken back to Liverpool as a warning"

He made her another drink this time dropping a few drops of opium in it  
"Drink this, it'll help you sleep. I need to see if Polly's okay"  
"Please come back, I don't want to sleep alone tonight" Florence begged  
"I won't be long I promise" He said, he waited until the drugs had taken hold and she'd drifted off to sleep to check on Polly.

Tommy carefully closed the door behind him and made his way into the entrance area of the house where his brothers and Polly were waiting.  
"Polly you alright?" He asked  
"Fine, how's she doing?"  
"Shook up, but I gave her something to sleep"  
"How did no one notice he was here?" Tommy demanded  
"We think he came after the speeches, he wasn't at the church" John explained "There's a car out there no one knows about"  
"Right Arthur, John you take that cunts body put it in his car and get one of the Lee's to drive it to Liverpool. His gangs operate around Lime Street, leave the car there and tell them to catch the train home. We need to send his lot a message, slice him up good with a razor and leave a cap on him" Tommy ordered and the two men left.  
"Do you think this is the end of it?" Polly asked  
"Should be" Tommy murmured.  
"So much for enjoying your wedding night aye" Polly sneered.  
"You and her are alive that's all that matters" He replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Tommy decided to postpone their honeymoon to when Florence was feeling herself again, she was slowly getting back to normal. But each night she would wake up screaming with the nightmares she'd have, some nights he'd rape her and other nights he'd murder her. She just couldn't get his dead eyes out of her mind, they'd been engraved in her skull since her wedding night. Tommy did his best to drag her out of it, but he was busy enough with his own problems, Polly kept her company everyday and Ada extended her stay from London to stay with her as well.

They had been back a few weeks when the Shelby brothers decided to take a Peaky Blinder holiday in London. Florence was worried and she didn't want them to start this business however Tommy insisted it would be good for the family. Her feelings were reciprocated by her new in-laws, the morning they left she went into the bookies to start her work and the mood was sombre.  
"You're against this as well as me, aren't you?" Esme asked  
"Yes, I know the gangs in London are much worse than us. But Tommy knows what he's doing" Florence replied. Polly ignored the two women, she'd been withdrawn lately as she'd been seeing a woman who claimed to be psychic.  
"Polly you should know, my sister was down the wash house earlier and that woman you've been seeing has boasted that there's been a Shelby at her table."  
"What woman?" Polly asked  
"Gyspsy women talk to each other" Esme continued  
"What woman" Polly demanded to know  
"Mrs Price, I know you've been seeing her"  
Polly pushed her against the wall  
"Tell me what you know" She ordered  
"It's a trick, they push the glass. They tell you what you already know, they set up after the war because of all of the widows" Esme explained.  
Polly pulled a knife on her  
"What the fuck Polly" Florence screamed  
"You tell a soul in this family why I was there, I'll cut you and throw you in the cut. Same goes for you" She threatened pointing the knife at Florence  
"I don't need a knife to stop me telling secrets" Esme sneered.  
Polly walked out leaving the two women behind in shock  
"She's fucking lost it" Florence breathed.  
"So have you". Esme muttered

Five days had passed, and Florence was settled in bed when she heard the door open, her heart pounded until she realised that it was Tommy who made his way up the stairs.  
"Tommy!" She got up and hugged him "I missed you"  
He kissed her back and led her into their bedroom where they didn't do much sleeping.

Tommy and Florence had been working late one evening, Florence was mad with him as after his spectacle in Sabini's club in London he'd received a telegram. Which in her opinion meant that they were now at war. As they made their way down the stairs they were surrounded by men, they grabbed and carried Florence away screaming a gun was pulled on Tommy  
"Leave her alone, I'll come quietly" He said  
"Our boss wants you both" The man replied.

Tommy started to fight them but five men against him was too much he was bloodied and beaten as they held him up.  
"Tommy!" Florence shouted.

They dragged his semi-conscious body and carried her into the garage where they were met by Sabini.  
"Thomas Shelby I missed you at my club, I was at the races." The man said  
"Sabini" Tommy uttered as he was held up, Florence thrashed against the men who were holding her she was punched to the floor to calm down. She was still when she was pulled back up again, her cheek had split open and blood trickled down her face.  
"Don't say my name" Sabini growled "Franco, take my name out of his mouth"  
Florence tried to pull herself free once again as the man forced open his mouth and pulled a tooth out, she was hit once again. "Whilst you're in there do some digging for gold, pay for the petrol" Tommy groaned as the gold was pulled out. Sabini punched him in the face  
"I even know what's in your fucking mouth" He sneered. "Your life is over; my face is the last thing you'll see on earth"  
Florence cried out as a gun was pulled on him  
"Finish him off" he ordered

Suddenly there were police whistles, Tommy and Florence were thrown to the floor as Sabini's men ran away, she crawled over to Tommy cradling his head in her hands.  
She heard people approach and she looked up at Inspector Campbell  
"Is the bastard alive?" He asked  
"Yes…. yes, he is, get him an ambulance" She cried.

An ambulance was called for him, she followed as his bloodied body was taken from the ambulance into the hospital. She held his hand as he was carried on a stretcher throughout the corridors, still unconscious. 'Please God let him live' she prayed in her head as he was taken into theatres and she was led away.

She was given a sedative to help her sleep and the next morning she woke up in a hospital bed on the woman's ward.  
"Mrs Shelby you're awake" The doctor smiled "How are you feeling?"  
"Groggy" She winced in pain where she'd been thrown. "How is my husband?"  
"Out of theatres, he's recovering well. But my concern is you, when did you last menstruate?" He asked.  
"I don't know…6 weeks ago maybe, why?" She looked puzzled.  
"You're pregnant Mrs Shelby, you should be more careful now. You have a child inside of you" He informed her.  
She stroked her stomach she couldn't believe she was pregnant, but it was awful timing. It meant she had yet another person to worry about.  
"Is the baby okay?" She asked  
"It has a strong heartbeat, just please take it easy now" The doctor excused himself and left.  
Florence smiled as she stroked her stomach, it was her and Tommy's child, she was going to be a mother.

Three days passed before she could go and see Tommy, she'd already been discharged herself. She hadn't told anyone the news, she wanted Tommy to know first.  
She was shocked when she saw how bruised and swollen his face was, it looked so painful.  
"Tommy, my darling" She stroked his swollen face  
"Florence are you okay?" He asked  
"I'm okay Tommy, I should say we are okay" She replied, placing his hand onto her stomach.  
"What do you mean?" He looked confused  
"I'm pregnant we are going to be parents" She smiled placing her hand on his. "Are you happy?"  
"Yes, but you promise me now you will go straight home and no more working" He ordered.  
"I'm pregnant, not ill Tommy" She argued  
"You are having my child, no woman of mine will work with my child inside of her. Please go home and rest" He soothed.  
"Okay, but I'll visit tomorrow" She insisted.  
"Fine, but straight home to bed"

The next day she came to the hospital, and Tommy was out of bed and hobbling towards the door.  
"Get my coat, I've discharged myself. We need to go to London"  
"Tommy don't be ridiculous, get back in that bed now" She ordered.  
"No, look you and I aren't safe Inspector Campbell has just been. Did you drive here?" He asked  
"Yes" She replied  
"Good, we need to go to the yard."

They arrived at the yard and Tommy struggled, she held him up the best she could on the walk over from the car.  
"Curly you get the stuff they put on the horse's legs when they go lame" Tommy said  
"Are you fucking mad, Doyle? They said you'd be in for another three weeks" Charlie said as he grabbed a chair for Tommy. Who was leaning against a post gasping. He refused it gesturing for it to be given to Florence instead.  
"Tommy you need it more than me" She protested  
"You are pregnant, sit down" Tommy ordered.

Charlie rolled his eyes and got another chair for Tommy, which after Florence sat down, he also took a seat.  
"I need to get on a boat to London tonight" He gasped "We are fucking sitting ducks here, I need to protect my wife and child. Sabini could send a man at anytime for us"  
"You're burning up" Charlie sighed as he inspected Tommy's face  
"Please let me take you back to the hospital" Florence pleaded."  
"No" He argued.  
"Tommy that stuffs for fucking horses" Charlie protested as Curly arrived with the medicine.  
"Ha! I am a horse" Tommy laughed  
"If you were a horse, you'd be shot with this many broken bones" Charlie sneered  
"Get the black powder" Tommy whispered  
"Please just go back to hospital Tommy, we can get men guarding every entrance" Florence pleaded again, Tommy ignored her.  
"You pay for a bloody hospital and you're using witchcraft?" Charlie muttered  
"I just need a boat to rest in" Tommy said, doubling over in pain.  
"We've got a heavy boat, London will take four days Curly can go with you." Charlie said  
"We have tea and whisky, we'll have you around around like a colt" Curly laughed

After Charlie had helped Curly lift Tommy into the boat, Florence pulled him to the side.  
"Please don't tell anyone about the baby, I've only told Tommy" She asked.  
"I don't concern myself with women's business, your secrets safe" Charlie replied curtly.

"We are heading to Camden town, tell Polly's she's in charge and if I don't come back she's in charge for good" Tommy wheezed to Charlie before they set off.  
Florence made Tommy comfortable on the mattress, it was a similar set up to the last barge they had hidden in and she kept the fire going. He slept most of the way, except to occasionally cough up blood or to groan in pain. He sometimes would accept a mug of tea, but he mostly lay back and slept.

Florence spent most of her time up on the top of the barge talking to Curly, the stench below deck made her feel queasy. He was a sweet simple man, but she liked him a lot. He was good company, he loved to talk about the horses and the barges, she could see why Tommy also liked him.  
"Tommy are you hungry yet?" He called down "Your wife is and her little baby"  
Florence smiled, she didn't have the heart to tell him to not speak about the child she'd just have to make sure the news got to the Shelby family before he did. Tommy surprised her by making his way up, his bruises looked even worse in the light.  
"You know what, I think I am" He said, "Have you been looking after my wife?"  
"Oh yes Tommy, I like Florence" Curly chuckled  
Tommy sat next to Florence, kissing her on the cheek "Are you okay?"  
"Yes" She smiled  
"I'll put something in the pan, you steer Tommy" Curly smiled

It was another day before the boat pulled up into Camden Town, Florence came with Tommy despite his protests. She didn't want him getting hurt, he didn't say where they were going but she was surprised when they stopped inside of a bakery. They were greeted by a large cockney man.  
"Are you alone?" He asked  
"I brought my wife, Florence" Tommy replied.  
The man looked her up and down, "Don't leave her alone in here, my men will have her for breakfast, lunch and dinner"  
Florence shuddered, she was getting really sick of men trying to hurt her.  
"Welcome to my bakery" The man smiled  
The smell of the bread made her gag, she hadn't been sick yet, but this baby was really choosing an appalling time to make her feel nauseous. Tommy could sense her tensing as she held his hand, he looked at her as she clasped her hand to her mouth.  
"Mr Solomon's, my wife here is pregnant, your bakery is making her sick. Do you have a bucket?"  
One of his men dropped a bucket on the floor and Florence threw up into it.  
"How far along is she?" Solomon asked  
"Few weeks" Tommy replied.  
"You'll feel better in a few months love, my old man was a doctor" Solomon patted her on the back as she retched, "we'll just be in there" pointing to a side room. "When you're done join us"

Florence wasn't long, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, breathed deeply and made her way into the room.  
"Ah there she is, feeling better love?" Solomon's asked. "I didn't introduce myself I'm Alfie, would you like to some bread? I've got white or brown?"  
Florence gagged as she thought of bread, she looked down at the rum bottles on the table.  
"I'm not drinking, thank you" She muttered, taking a seat next to her husband.  
"That's very wise, alcohol and babies mix" Alfie remarked.  
Tommy took a sip of the dark rum  
"Not bad" He said  
"Not bad, eh? It's fucking awful that stuff it's for the workers, come on we'll go to my office" Alfie showed them the way.  
They took a seat and Alfie shut the door.  
"I've heard some very bad things about you Birmingham people, but she seems nice" Alfie remarked.  
"I'm from Liverpool" Florence corrected him  
"You are a delicate flower" He stated.  
"Believe me she's anything but" Tommy remarked "She's a Black"  
"Who? Never heard of them, sorry love" Alfie replied  
"We didn't come here for pleasantries, we came here for business" Tommy muttered  
"I heard you had your life saved by a policeman, I don't like policemen I don't trust them" Alfie stared at Tommy  
"Sabini uses policemen and that's why he's winning this war." Tommy remarked  
"War ain't over until it's over, you should know that you were in a war" Alfie sighed "I won't tell you what I did to an Italian in the war, not with a lady in a delicate position present." He gestured to Florence.  
"I'm here to offer you a solution, Sabini is taking over your races and taking away your rum business" Tommy stated  
"Didn't you betray Kimber?" Alfie asked  
"I can offer you good men, and a good relationship with the police"  
Alfie pulled out his gun on Tommy  
"And what can having the police on your side do for you if I fucking shoot you right now?" He asked.

Tommy thought about it for a moment and his nose began to bleed, prompting Alfie to throw a handkerchief to him  
"Clean yourself up mate there's a lady present" He snickered  
He stopped for long enough to let Tommy to inform him of his plan.


	24. Chapter 24

They left Alfies and Tommy flagged down a cab  
"Where are we going Tommy?" Florence asked  
"To Ada's, I've bought her a house."  
"How do you know where she lives?" She asked, she wasn't surprised he had money to buy property in London. Business was doing very well, and it was the least he could do considering she'd just lost her husband.  
"It wasn't hard to find her"

They got out of the cab as Ada was walking up the street towards them  
"The fuck do you want?" She demanded  
"You aren't safe here, you think you are, but you aren't. Polly thinks so too, just let us help you" Tommy said  
"How many times do I have to say I don't want your fucking help, I'm a Thorne now" Ada pushed Tommy aside and kept walking  
"Tommy give me the keys" Florence ordered and Tommy pulled a set of keys from his pocket and gave them to her.  
"Ada stop, here are the keys to a house that's protected by Alfie Solomon's men you live on the edge of Sabini's territory. Please we just want you and Karl safe, nothing in return" She pressed the keys into Ada's hand and pulled her fingers shut. "The address is on the label"  
"A whole house?"  
"All in your name, a full house plenty of room for Karl to play in" Florence smiled.  
"I'm doing this for you, not him" She glared over at Tommy  
"Fine, as long as you're safe. By the way I'm pregnant" Florence beamed  
Ada pulled her in for a hug and whispered "Congratulations"

Their cab pulled away as Ada read the address on the label  
"Do you think she's happy?" Tommy asked  
"I think so, she likes to be independent" Florence answered

They took the next train back up to Birmingham and went straight to the bookies to find Polly.  
"When did you two get back?" She asked  
"Today, we couldn't miss your birthday" Tommy smiled "Arthur, John go and get the car"  
"Where are we going?" She said nervously  
"To see your birthday present" Florence smiled

They pulled up at a large house on a beautiful estate, it was a mock Tudor design, and anyone would be proud to call it home  
"Welcome to your new home" Tommy proclaimed  
"Is this ours?" Said Polly suspiciously.  
"No, it's for you, for all you have done for us" Tommy smiled.

Polly looked around, taking in her new house "What am I going to do with all of these rooms?"  
"Well I'd hope you wouldn't mind looking after your new great-niece or nephew" Florence beamed.  
"I knew already! I could tell last week" Polly exclaimed  
"it's true" Tommy smiled  
"I know you've not felt yourself in a while Pol and we hope that you'll be happy here" Florence stroked Polly's arm who pulled her in for a hug.  
"Boys go and take Finn into the garden" Tommy sat down. "I've been speaking to Esme, I know what would make you happy. I'm going to find your lost children and I'm going to bring them here. This is why you need this house."  
"What about you two? You can't be raising your child in Small Heath, I want you to take it Tommy" Polly insisted.  
"No, this is for you Pol. Tommy has promised me our house is next" Florence kissed Polly on the cheek.  
Polly reached over and grabbed Florence's breast "Poll!" She shrieked.  
"By the way, it's a boy" Polly proclaimed.

Florence woke up as a wave of nausea passed over her and she retched in the bucket she kept near their bed. This woke up Tommy who had been sleeping soundly  
"Are you okay?" He asked  
"I'm just grand" She groaned, cradling the small bump in her hands. "Pregnancy isn't half shit you know"  
"I'm sure it is, I'm going to the country today to find Polly's son" He informed her  
"I'll come with you"  
"No, you need to rest. All of this travelling isn't good for the baby"  
"I'm in a car not a horse" She scoffed.  
"You need to put the baby first"  
"Do you put us first?"  
"Yes, always."  
"Then stay" She reached under his bed clothes to stoke him.  
"I can't the quicker I sort out Polly the more I can stay at home okay? I will ask Polly to come and check on you, so I'll know if you've ignored me" He got out of bed and left after he was dressed.

Polly came at lunch and again at dinner to check up on her.  
"Pol I'm so fucking bored" Florence moaned  
"Pregnancy is, just wait until your fat and bored" She laughed

Tommy arrived back shortly after they'd finished their meal, he joined them at the table.  
"Pol, I found him" He announced  
"Where is he?" She asked  
"He lives in the country with his adoptive parents and sister, he's happy and when he's 18 he can contact you. I gave him all of the details" He explained.  
"No I want his address, now" Polly demanded  
"I can't do that, you'll spook the family and they'll get the police involved. Please be patient Pol, he'll come around when he's old enough"  
Polly pulled a gun out of her stocking and pointed it at Florence's stomach  
"You tell me where my boy is or I'll fucking kill yours" She threatened pulling back the trigger  
"Please Pol don't, just listen to Tommy" Florence begged  
"Don't do anything you'll regret Pol, you kill my child and I promise you I'll never tell you where yours is either"  
"Fuck you! I hope you go to hell" Polly shouted pushing Florence back, she walked out and slammed the door behind her  
"You okay Flo?" Tommy asked walking over to her and placing his hand on her stomach  
"Yes I'm fine, Tommy you need to do something about her" Florence warned "I won't have her around our baby with her like that"  
"I know" Tommy sighed.

It was a few short weeks before the Garrison was ready for reopening, the entire interior had been completely refurbished and Tommy was very proud of it for its grand reopening. He let Florence leave the house for once to enjoy the reopening, she threw a tantrum over the lack of her wardrobe that was fitting her.  
"Florence why aren't you ready yet?" Thomas shouted up to their bedroom  
"Because your fucking kid is making me fat!" She screamed back, he rolled his eyes and made his way up the stairs.  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
"Nothing fits." She growled.  
"What's wrong with that?" He pointed at what she was wearing, she turned to show the zip bursting open at the side. "What about Ada's old clothes?"  
"I don't want to wear Ada's old rags, it's Arthur's new pub" She moaned  
"Go and borrow something, and tomorrow you can get new clothes" He soothed  
"I have months to go and already I'm fat!" She cried  
"You are pregnant and not fat, it's a Shelby you're carrying" He smiled  
"Easy for you to say you don't have to give birth to it!"

They arrived at the Garrison just as it was about to open to the public, Florence had settled for a borrowed dress but with her own coat thrown over it. And the spirits in the pub were high, Tommy had allowed singing for the opening and the alcohol was flowing. The pub was filled, and Florence had missed the place even if she wasn't drinking. She still couldn't stomach alcohol, it just made her feel sick. She found Arthur sat alone in the saloon  
"Are you okay Arthur?" She asked  
"Just thinking of 'err" He sighed  
"Grace?" She pressed  
"Yeh 'er, Tommy gave me 'er address but I don't know what to say to 'er" He muttered  
"Tell her how you feel" She smiled  
"She's married now"  
"When has that every stopped you before" She laughed  
"You're right, come on lets go back in"

They made their way back in as Ada appeared with Karl "Ada!" Florence beamed  
"Florence you're glowing" Ada admired her. "How do you feel?"  
"Fat" Florence sighed. "I'm worried Tommy will go off me"  
"'e won't and if 'e does I'll kill him" Ada laughed "Come on you can catch me up"

They had been chatting and watching Polly dance with a much younger man when Tommy came over.  
"Ada speak to her, she's embarrassing herself" He asked  
"Leave her be Tommy, she told me she will only speak to you when you give her the address to her son. That's why she's going off like a fire cracker"  
"I can't, not with her in the state she's in" He sighed.

They watched as Polly led the young man out of the pub and into the dark street outside.  
"Fucking hell" Florence laughed  
"Come on Florence it's time you went home" Tommy said  
"I'm not a child, I'll go home when I want" She argued  
"Flo, I'll come back with you I don't want to stay with Pol if she's fucking all night" Ada suggested  
"Fine" Florence sighed.

This is going to be a long pregnancy if Tommy insisted on wrapping her in cotton wool all of the time.


	25. Chapter 25

Tommy had left Florence at home alone again to go down to London to oversee his new army at Solomon's bakery. She was growing increasingly frustrated about him leaving her behind to rot in their damp squat house in Small Heath. She did try to stay with Polly in her new house, but she was busy with her son who had decided to meet his mother and she ended feeling like a third wheel there. Arthur was slowing drinking himself into destruction, so she had been forbidden by Tommy to go to the Garrison without him present. John and Esme were too busy with their own children and enjoying each other's company. She had considered going to London to stay with Ada and Karl, but she knew Tommy wouldn't allow it.  
"Fuck this" She said to herself, she decided to make her way to the Bullring to buy some things for the baby. There was a couple of months left but she had nothing yet for their child, she had hoped they would have had a new house by now to plan for the nursery. However, she was still stuck in in Small Heath with no sign of a new house, Tommy hadn't given any clues away. He had started to speak to her less and less when he did bother to come home, so fuck him she thought and fuck his rules.

She had a great afternoon out of the house, she bought lots of clothes and a pram for the baby. She arranged for it all to be delivered to the house, as she made her way back to the house she was pulled back. Her stomach lurched as she instinctively tried to shield her bump, but another set of hands pulled her arms behind her back  
"A message for Tommy" A man's voice growled menacingly and she felt a sharp pain in her side, as she pulled away her hand it was covered in blood.  
'Fuck' she thought as her head started spinning and she slumped against a wall.

She woke up in a hospital bed with Polly glaring at her.  
"You're awake" Polly muttered, "About fucking time, what do you think you were doing?"  
"I'm sorry?" Florence asked confused "I forgot that it was dangerous to me to even go to a public place"  
"I've got a message to Tommy he's leaving the horse auction now" Polly said  
"He won't be happy with me" She sighed, wincing as she pulled at the stitches in her side.  
"Settle down you don't want to rip your stitches, you were lucky you know anymore to the left the knife would have hit your baby" Polly scolded, resting her hand on Florence's stomach. "I know you are restless but it's not just about you anymore, this baby doesn't deserve this. Give him a chance to take his first breath at least"

It was after visiting time when Tommy arrived, he burst into her room flagged by a furious matron  
"Mr Shelby! She needs her rest you can see her in the morning" She growled  
"If I want to see my fucking wife, I'll see her okay" He thrust a note into her hand  
"Five minutes and don't excite her, she needs her rest" She muttered  
"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" He snarled at Florence. "Do I need to make myself anymore clear? Sabini will kill you and our child, he tried to kill me today."  
Florence just glared at him, she had nothing she wanted to say to him. Polly's earlier scolding had been enough, it wasn't just about her life anymore she was responsible for their child.  
"Do you have a death wish?" He continued  
"No Tommy I'm fucking bored, I am fed up of sitting in that tiny house. I have no one for company, you won't let me work and I have nothing to do. I just wanted to buy some things for the baby, I thought I'd be safe in the Bullring" She sighed  
"Because of you there almost wasn't a baby" He muttered  
"I know that Tommy, but if you were home more and would actually speak to me I wouldn't feel so restless"  
"I've been busy you know that, I've also been buying us a new 'ouse I used the left over Shelby property fund. An old manor house, it has land and stables for the 'orses" He said  
"When can I see it?" She asked warming slightly the thought of getting out of Small Heath excited her.  
"Give it a month, but we'll be in it before that baby arrives. I promise" He held her hand in his

She had entered her seventh month in pregnancy by the time she was discharged from hospital, Tommy had paid for her to stay longer than she needed. On his orders she was to stay with Polly and her son Michael in their home away from Small Heath. Polly had made up the large bedroom for her and Tommy had hired a nurse to keep an eye on her. This frustrated Florence that she had yet another baby sitter but she knew it was for her own safety, so she accepted it.  
"Good morning Mrs Shelby" The nurse called as she opened the curtains, Florence blinked and rubbed her eyes as the sunlight burned her eyes.  
"Close those fucking curtains, and for the last time it's Florence" She groaned, covering her eyes with the duvet which the nurse promptly pulled away from her.  
"I don't like to use my patients first names, staying in bed all day isn't good for you or the baby. Please come downstairs for your breakfast, dress first. Do you need help with dressing?" She asked.  
"No, I'm pregnant not incapable" She sighed, she knew there was no point in arguing with her. She'd tried and lost many times the minute the nurse had come to collect her from the hospital. She had no idea where Tommy had found this woman, she was more stubborn and severe as him. So she slumped out of bed, the days where she could easily jump out had gone as she became heavier and clumsier with her large bump. She dressed slowly, knowing she was risking a second visit from the nurse but she wasn't feeling well this morning.

Florence struggled down the stairs gripping the bannister as she made her way down, Polly eyed her carefully.  
"Are you alright love?" She asked getting up to help her.  
"No need to help her, she needs to help herself otherwise she'll never birth the child" The nurse said coldly as she stood by the table. "Come along, quickly"  
Florence rolled her eyes and made contact with Polly who gave her an understanding smile, the nurse had been getting on her last nerves as well. Polly didn't believe in modern medicine she found that Gyspsy knowledge was sufficient enough.  
"I have made you a hearty breakfast Mrs Shelby, there's figs, porridge and a glass of cranberry juice" The nurse stated  
"Oh lucky me" Florence murmured.

Polly and Florence went on a walk in the afternoon as the nurse permitted them to do so, it had turned to Autumn and there was a chill in the air as they walked.  
"Thank fuck she didn't come, I'm going to kill her Pol. Where did Tommy find that bitch?" Florence moaned with her arm hooked in Polly's.  
"God knows, he probably went to hell to find that one" She murmured. "It's not long now and she'll be gone"  
"Two months is a long time Pol, she better leave after this kid is born. I don't want my child raised by Cerberus."  
Polly snorted "It'll all be worth it"  
"I know, when is Tommy coming to visit again?" Florence asked  
"'e's busy paying off the women whose son Arthur killed, she tried to kill 'im" Polly sighed  
"He is going to be the end of himself that man" Florence sighed too "What's Tommy going to do about him?"  
"God knows, he threw away the medicine I gave him, that calmed him down. Besides Tommy's also busy with the Irish again, he found out that it was them that blew up the Garrison"  
"Christ, he's fighting a war on all sides" Florence gasped  
"Yes, and that's why you shouldn't be so hard on him. Just let the nurse take care of you and rest"  
"Fine Pol, Tommy told me he's bought us a house. Will you and Michael come and stay to take care of me?"  
"Of course my sweet, I wouldn't let you stay alone with that nurse anyway. You'd blow her head off" Polly laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

Florence was surprised with a visit by Arthur, she hadn't seen him in months. He had a swollen black eye and his knuckles were bruised and scabbing over.  
"Flo you're huge!" He exclaimed hugging her.  
"Pregnant, not fat" She corrected.  
"Mrs Shelby this is your resting time, I wouldn't advise a visitor" The nurse said coldly eyeing Arthur up and down  
"I am not tired, please leave us in peace" Florence growled  
"But Mrs Shelby-" The nurse argued  
"I will call you if I need you, leave now" She ordered, the nurse reluctantly left and Florence gestured for Arthur to take a seat in the living room with her.  
"Who the fuck is she?" Arthur asked.  
"Tommy hired her to keep an eye on me" She sighed  
"Well no offense, you do need it." Arthur smiled.  
"I think you need someone to watch you" She pointed at his bruised eye. "Where did you get that?"  
"I got myself a nightclub in London town" He said proudly  
"You took it I presume?" She asked  
"Oh yes, to show Sabini that he ain't shit in London no more"  
"Do you know where Tommy is Arthur? I haven't seen him in weeks"  
"I think 'e's in Birmingham"  
"When you see him next please tell him to visit me more, I miss him" She sighed.  
"I will sister" Arthur smiled

Later that day much to the nurse's annoyance she had another visitor this time it was Esme, Florence hugged her.  
"Two visitors in one day, is it my birthday?" She laughed  
"No, I thought you should know something" Esme fidgeted in her seat. "Tommy's been having a posh woman visiting his office"  
Florence's blood ran cold "Is he fucking her" She demanded  
"I don't know" Esme replied  
"So whilst I'm sat here seven months gone, my husband is fucking posh girls?" She shouted.  
"I don't think so, I don't know why she's visiting" Esme squirmed  
"Did you bring a car?" Florence asked, Esme nodded. "Good. I'll be joining you on your return."

She got up and made her way to the hallway to collect her coat and shoes from the cupboard  
"Mrs Shelby where do you think you're going?" The nurse demanded  
"Out"  
"No you are not, you are resting. On your husband's orders!" She said firmly  
"Fuck you and fuck him" Florence snarled as she pulled on her coat, she struggled with her shoes because of her large bump in the way. "Esme put my shoes on"  
Esme quickly put them on  
"Stop what you are doing" The nurse grabbed Florence's arm  
"Get off me, or I'll cut you" Florence threatened.

They made their way down the path to the car with the nurse still arguing with Florence.  
"Keys" Florence held out her hand and Esme gave them to her.

They arrived quickly into Birmingham, Florence abandoned the car in the street and made her way into the bookies. She ignored everyone and went straight into Tommy's office, he was sat at his desk with a woman sat on the other side of the desk.  
"Florence, what are you doing here? You should be at home" Tommy demanded  
"I heard you've been entertaining women" She glared at the woman.  
"That'll be me, May Carlton" She held out her hand, Florence ignored it.  
"Who the fuck is this?" Florence pointed at her  
"This is Miss Carlton, she's training my new race horse" He replied.  
"So why have you been having meetings?" She asked  
"I give Mr Shelby updates on the horses progress" May interjected

Florence ignored her again.  
"Are you fucking her?" She asked Tommy, May laughed "Shut up" she pointed a finger at her. "I may be pregnant but one more sound from you and I'll smash your teeth in"  
"Why would I be fucking her?" He asked  
"Well you haven't seen your wife in weeks, so I assumed you were fucking other women. And I assume correctly" She stared at May.  
"I haven't fucked anyone Flo" Tommy murmured "I've been busy"  
"Too busy for your pregnant wife?" She snarled.  
"May, take Esme to the Garrison please. I'll join you there" Tommy ordered, and May left.

"What is this about Flo?" He asked getting up from his chair to caress her cheek  
"Esme told me you were entertaining a posh woman" She said  
"Well I haven't, it's all business" He lifted up her dress to reveal her stockings "I haven't had a fuck in weeks" He whispered kissing her neck, he locked the door behind them, pulled down the blinds and lifted her onto his desk.

When they were done, he helped her pull her stockings on.  
"Thanks" She smiled "Things are hard to do with this in the way" She gestured to her stomach.  
"Come on, lets go the Garrison. You can have one drink and I'll drive you to Pols." He helped her off his desk and they walked out into the bookies where John was waiting.  
"What happened to not fucking at your desk?" He teased. "Won't she break it?"  
"Fuck off" Florence laughed punching his arm

They sat down at the pub joining Esme and May, she was filled in with all of the details about the horse. She smiled when its name was revealed to her- 'Florence's secret'  
"I'll name the next one after me kid" Tommy announced with his hand on Florence's stomach as they toasted to the horses success.  
He was strict on the one drink limit and he held firm when Florence begged for another, he pulled his arm around her waist as he guided her to the car.  
"How did you get here anyway?" He asked  
"I drove" She smiled knowing she was about to be in trouble for driving.

When they arrived at the house the nurse was frantic  
"Mrs Shelby it is eleven o'clock, you should have been in bed hours ago" She scolded.  
"I'm fine, the babies fine it was nice to get away from you" Florence sneered, Tommy followed in behind her.  
"Mr Shelby!" The nurse exclaimed "Your wife has been quite impossible"  
"I know she is, that's why I pay you good money. Didn't stop her driving herself though did it?" He growled  
"I told her not to go… I have tried my best but she's difficult" The nurse stuttered.  
"Aye that she is, now go to bed I will take care of my wife now" He ordered, and the nurse nodded and ran up the stairs.  
"Why doesn't she listen to me like that?" Florence moaned.  
"You aren't Thomas Shelby" He smiled.  
"No I'm worse, I'm Florence Shelby" She laughed.

They got into bed, Florence didn't want to admit it, but she was so tired and it was nice to relax in her soft bed. She lay on Tommy's chest and he caressed her stomach, feeling the baby kick.  
"E's strong"  
"Like his Dad" She beamed.  
"I'm going to take you away this weekend, one last trip before 'e arrives" Tommy announced  
"I can't wait" Florence smiled


	27. Chapter 27

The weekend couldn't come quickly enough for Florence, she was left alone in Polly's house with just the nurse for company. Polly had gone off to the Garrison to celebrate Michaels eighteenth birthday and his new job within the company. She had been forbidden by Polly and the nurse to go along and she was sulking as she sat in silence in the living room.  
"Sulking is no good for the baby, why don't you try some knitting?" The nurse suggested, Florence stared at her but refused to answer her.  
"Can I get you a book to read?" Florence continued to ignore her. "Can I get you a drink, or perhaps some fig rolls?"  
"Can you leave me alone" She asked  
"Miss Gray told me to keep you company" She replied.  
"I'd rather be alone" Florence sighed.

Her mood was interrupted when there was a loud bang at the door and a man entered the room  
"For Sabini!" He shouted, the nurse jumped up from her chair shielding Florence and he shot hitting her in the chest. This gave Florence time to pull her gun from the garter and shoot the man in the head, he dropped to the floor. She gasped in shock at the scene, she struggled up from the floor pushing the dead nurse from her lap and telephoned the Garrison.

It didn't take long before the house was filled with Peaky Blinder's Polly ran in and held her in her arms. Florence burst into tears, the adrenaline had worn off and now she was just afraid.  
"Shhh, come on love." She soothed. "Get those bodies outside" She ordered to the men, she took her upstairs she helped her undress from her blood-stained clothes and into her nightdress. She helped her up into bed where Florence gasped as she held her sides. Her stomach had started to harden and she felt shooting pains up her back.  
"Pol, I think it's coming" She cried, Polly examined her.  
"He's not, it's just practice contractions" Polly reassured her  
"They fucking hurt" Florence cried.  
"Just wait for the real thing, you'll feel like you're being split in half" She murmured.

Tommy ran into the room  
"Is she alright Pol?" He breathed  
"Yes she's fine, why the fuck was she here with no protection?" She snarled.  
"I've got five men on the 'ouse at all times now" "  
"Good, I'll leave you two alone" Polly got off the bed and left, Tommy took her place he held Florence's hand.  
"I killed another man Tom" She cried.  
"You saved two lives, yourself and our son" He muttered.  
"The nurse, she's dead" She sobbed.  
"I thought you didn't like her?" He asked.  
"She shielded me, she gave up her life for me" She shook  
"And we owe her for that" Tommy got up and undressed  
"Are you staying the night?" She asked hopefully.  
"I'm not letting you leave my sight"

She winced as she felt another sharp tightening over her stomach, she gasped for breath.  
"Are you alright?" Tommy asked alarmed  
"Pol said it's a practice contraction" She winced  
"'e's gettin' ready to come" He smiled.

Tommy kept his promise about not leaving her and when the weekend came, he packed up the car and took her away into the country. They pulled up at a large manor house, it was huge and the gardens were beautiful.  
"Do you like it?" Tommy asked  
"It's lovely" She smiled.  
"Good, it's ours" He pressed a key into her hand. "Go on, go and open the door"

They toured the house picking out what would be their room and she decided that the room next door would be for their baby. There was lots of things to be done before it would feel like home, but she couldn't wait to get started. Tommy had arranged for basic furniture so they could stay there the first night, he lit the fire in their bedroom himself as there was no staff yet in the house.  
"Do you think you can be happy here?" He asked  
"We can be happy here" She corrected.

The weeks passed quickly Florence had been busy readying the house for their new imminent arrival. She had hired a decorator who painted the nursey in a delicate pale blue colour, she'd had a large dark wooden cot with a large canopy delivered to the house. Along with all of the other furniture and things the baby would possibly need. She'd hired a team of staff for the house but left off a nurse for herself, she didn't want another matron to take care of her. There was always a team of men guarding the house, it made her feel safer knowing that even if Sabini sent someone they would be dealt with.

As she entered her ninth month it was the worst winter the Midlands had seen in years, the ground was thick with snow outside. She had been stuck inside as she was worried of slipping over if she ventured outside. Tommy stayed as regularly as he could, particularly now as his office had been decorated and filled with grand furniture. She was glad he had arrived earlier as a storm had blown in and it was blizzarding outside. Tommy and she were sat in the living room in front of a roaring fire, Tommy was reading a newspaper and she was shifting through the photos from their wedding. She was hoping she'd look that way again after the baby was born, whenever he decided to arrive.

They didn't have long to wait, her stomach was tightening like before with her practice contractions. But this time they felt different, they were coming more frequently and were growing in intensity as the evening wore on. Eventually she couldn't stand them any longer and gasped out in pain clenching her stomach.  
Tommy looked up in alarm "Are you alright?" He got up and kneeled in front of her, his hand on hers.  
"I think 'e's coming" She gasped in pain  
"You don't half pick your moments boy" He said  
"Just like his dad" She smiled trying to ignore the pain  
"I'll call the doctor"

When he came back his face was in a grimace  
"The doctor can't get 'ere, snows too bad. Pols going to try an get 'ere" He said  
"I'm not 'aving this baby alone" She cried.  
"Don't worry I'm here" He soothed, but in reality, he was terrified too a man's job was to go to the pub during the birth. He didn't want to watch Florence suffer but he was going to have to, he couldn't leave her alone. He ordered the kitchen staff to keep boiling water and to find clean towels, as far as births go that's all he knew.

It took Polly over five hours to arrive, she had to abandon her car and make her way on foot. Luckily Tommy had ordered Johnny Dogs and the other Lee men who lived on the edge of the estate for protection, to go out on horse to find Polly or anyone that could help. She arrived on the back of Johnny Dogs horse and called out as she arrived.  
"Tommy get her upstairs" She ordered removing her gloves "Get hot water, spare sheets and towels"

Tommy lifted Florence upstairs and helped her make her way into their bedroom, they had to stop when a contraction hit her, and she leaned against the wall groaning Polly looked at her.  
"Won't be long now" she announced.  
They got her up onto the bed "Tommy take off her clothes and get her into a night gown"

She positioned herself at the foot of the bed "Flo open your legs for me"  
Florence did as she was told  
"I can't see the head, you aren't ready to push yet love. Tommy go and get her a cold flannel for her head" Polly ordered, Florence was drenched in sweat.  
"Pol I can't do this anymore" She cried  
"You'll be alright love" Polly comforted her "I said that and I had two beautiful babies"  
"That feels nice" Florence sighed when Tommy placed the flannel on her head.

It was another hour before she was ready to push, Polly told Tommy to stay by her head and hold her hand  
"You don't want to witness your favourite pub burn' down" She announced

He did as he was told and he shouted encouragement to Florence  
"Oh my god it burns" She shrieked  
"Come on love you can do it" He reassured her as she screamed, his heart lurched every time she let out a blood curdling scream.  
"I can't…I'm tired" She cried  
"You can sleep when 'e's out" Polly said firmly "Now push"

It was another hour before the baby was born, Florence fell back with relief when Polly announced he was out. He was lifted onto her chest and she cried as she cradled him, he was a beautiful baby with a mop of jet black hair and piercing blue eyes he was his father's double.  
"Your son" Polly proudly announced  
"He's beautiful" Florence cried  
"Well done love" Tommy kissed her head


	28. Chapter 28

The next day the Shelby's battled the snow to gather to meet their new family member, Florence felt well enough to join them in the living room but she was waited on by Polly.  
"Bloody hell he's big" Esme was shocked when she first held him "I'm glad none of mine were that big, imagine pushing him out your mish?"  
The men winced  
"Bloody hell Esme, why can't you be normal for once" John teased. "All Peaky men are born big, well done Tommy" He patted him on the back  
"Oi he had the easy bit! I did all of the hard work" Florence scolded.  
"And a beautiful son you have Flo" Arthur kissed her on the cheek. "Does he have a name?"  
"Charles Thomas Shelby" Florence proudly announced.  
"Strong name for a strong Shelby boy" Polly beamed.

The peace was soon disturbed when a few days later Arthur and Michael had been arrested and Tommy called a family meeting at their house. Florence left the baby with the kitchen staff and she made her way into the living room.  
"Coppers have lifted our men from Camden, the rest are on the run" John announced  
"And they have taken Michael" Polly cried  
"Business first" Tommy said bluntly  
"All of our whisky is gone, vans are impounded, they've put locks on the warehouses and our pubs and clubs have been raided and handed back to Sabini and Solomon's. The black country boys think Arthur killed Billy so that truce is over."  
"I don't care about Truces, I need my son freed now" Polly shouted  
"Tommy I spoke to Johnny Dogs the Lee's are kin they can give us men" Esme said  
"We don't need bloody men, men fighting like cockerels has caused this mess. I thought this was a family meeting, only blood should be in here. They should leave" She pointed to Esme and Florence.  
"We want to help Pol" Florence said  
"You've just had a baby, go and be a mother. You have no part in this gang war" Polly sneered at her.  
"Esme, take up their offer we need men" Tommy announced ignoring Polly.  
"If Michael ever gets out of prison, I am taking him away for good, this life is bad. You ought to take that innocent child of yours away before he gets tainted" Polly said to Florence leading Finn away who protested as she slammed the door behind her.  
"The black patch can give us soldiers too" Esme announced "John get the car ready we'll now"  
John nodded and left the house.  
"It's not too late to ride away, your Gyspsy blood is stronger go to France and head south. You can live a new life there's still hope for us and for your son" She said  
"I've been to France, so has John I won't be going back there again. You suggest that again I'll cut you and cut you from this family" he threatened.  
"What family?" She asked looking around a room with just Florence left and she too left.  
"Fuck" Tommy muttered under his breath. "Go and see Charlie, you don't need to be here" He ordered Florence.  
She sighed and left the room also.

Florence was opening the morning post when she opened a card, it had come from Grace. She had sent a card congratulating them on their son, she assumed that Arthur must have told her about Charlie. In the note inside it said that she was in London and she hoped that Florence would have time to meet her there.  
At breakfast she told Tommy her plan  
"Tommy I'm going down to London, I'll take the baby and his nanny with me" She told him, Tommy looked up from his newspaper.  
"Why?" He asked  
"Grace is there I want to go and see her, plus Karl is desperate to meet his new cousin" She replied.  
"When?"  
"Next month"  
"You will take men for protection" That wasn't a question, he was telling her  
"Of course"

Her train left Birmingham in the morning, her son had slept like an angel throughout the journey and she was glad. He'd grown so much in the few months he'd been alive, she beamed with pride whenever she saw his face. Although she had a nanny, she hated to hear her son cry, it made her heart sink when he was upset. They arrived in London in the afternoon and she made her way to Ada's by cab, she sat in there with her two minders, and the nanny who was holding Charlie. Ada was waiting at the door for them.  
"Flo" she beamed as she hugged her "How did he travel?"  
"Like an angel" She smiled, she took the baby from the nanny. "Please set up his things upstairs"  
"Arthurs here" Ada whispered  
"When did he get out?" Florence asked  
"Today, I think Tommy told him about Grace, he wants to see her again"  
"I don't think he should, we need to ask her first if that's what she wants"  
"Try telling Arthur that" Ada rolled her eyes

They went into the sitting room where Arthur was waiting  
"Florence! Little baby Charlie, how are yam?" He kissed Florence on the cheek  
"I'm very good thank you, little one didn't cry the whole time" She gushed  
"Not like 'is Dad then, Tommy was a terrible baby" He remarked  
"Arthur, I don't think it's a good idea for you to see Grace" Florence said softly  
"Why not!" He exclaimed.  
"She's happily married, and she sent the note to me" She continued  
"So? She can't get pregnant, Polly said I'll get a baby in her" He exclaimed  
"Arthur!" Ada scolded "Anyway don't you have business with Solomon?"  
"That can wait" He said stubbornly  
"You are here to oversee London, Tommy won't be happy if he finds out you aren't doing it"  
"Fuck him" He growled. "I'll find her myself"

He got up and slammed the front door behind him, Ada rolled her eyes  
"I invited her here for tea I hope you don't mind, I thought she would like to see the baby" Florence said  
"That's fine, but can we go out for drinks when you're here" Ada asked  
"Why do you think I brought the Nanny, she can watch Karl too" Florence laughed with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh Florence he's beautiful" Grace cooed as she held the baby "How old is he now?"  
"Three months, I wish he'd stop growing so fast" Florence muttered "But tell us about you, how is America?"  
"It's swell, my husband treats me wonderfully. But I do miss Arthur" She sighed. "I am sorry for what I did to the family, but I really did do fall in love with him"  
"We know" Ada said, "That's why we invited you today and why we didn't bring Polly"  
"She'd cut my throat" Grace muttered  
"Why have you come to London?" Asked Florence  
"As I said in my letter, I can't get pregnant, we are seeing a Doctor on Harley Street. He thinks it's me at fault" She said weakly  
Florence reached out and touched Grace's hand "I'm sorry, I didn't bring the baby to upset you"  
"It's fine, maybe soon I'll have one of my own" Grace smiled weakly.  
"You'll make a wonderful mother Grace" Florence stroked her arm "You're a natural"  
"What are you doing tomorrow evening Grace? We are going to one of Solomon's club, please come. It'll take your mind off things" Ada suggested  
"I'd love to" Grace smiled still staring down at the baby.


	29. Chapter 29

Florence felt a pang of sadness as she and Ada left the house that night, it was the first time she was leaving Charlie.  
"Come on" Ada tugged on her arm "He'll be fine, it's the nanny I'm worried about Karl is a little shit"

They got into a taxi and it soon pulled up outside of the club, when they went in Florence was surprised by its interior. It was vastly different to the Bakery she had visited, it was very grand. There was gold and fine silks everywhere, she couldn't imagine a place like this ever existing in Birmingham. As they went in, she was shocked to see Alfie.  
"Alfie!" She exclaimed as he kissed her cheeks  
"Alright Mrs Shelby, I'm surprised your husband lets you out alone looking like that. I'd 'ave you myself" He smirked  
"Alfie, less of that I'm a mother now" She blushed  
"How is the lad" He asked  
"Beautiful" She gushed  
"'ave a good evening ladies" Alfie said as he turned and left for the bar "Drinks are on the 'ouse"  
"He's…a…" Ada started  
"Character?" Florence giggled "Come on let's get a booth, Grace shouldn't be long"

Grace soon joined them in a beautiful blue silk dress, she looked truly stunning  
"America's fashions are much better than ours" Ada said as she looked her up and down.

The drinks flowed freely and soon they were very drunk and spent most of the evening dancing with each other. The mood broke when Arthur appeared  
"'ello sis" He hugged Ada  
"Arthur" she said warning him.  
"I know what I'm doing, Grace can I have a dance?" He asked holding out a hand for Grace.  
It seemed like the two danced for hours, Florence and Ada just watched on knowing that Grace could handle herself. They did raise their eyebrows when they saw Arthur leading Grace away out of the club.  
"So much for loving her husband" Florence remarked.

They arrived back to Ada's in the early hours of the morning, Florence spent some time with her son watching him sleep peacefully. He really was his father's double, but she hoped he wouldn't inherit his temper however hers wasn't much better.

Ada came down late into the morning rubbing her temples.  
"How is your head?" Florence asked  
"Sore" She laughed  
"Do you think Arthur slept with Grace?"  
"We both know he did" Ada sighed  
"Her poor husband" Florence muttered.

Later that afternoon when their things had been gathered Florence said goodbye to Ada, she was sad to leave her but she did miss Tommy. She hoped he'd been home on her return.

Her wishes were answered, when the car pulled up she saw that the light was on in his office.  
"Mr Shelby is in a meeting with an Inspector Campbell" The footman informed her.  
She took Charlie upstairs and settled him to sleep, by the time she'd finished she met Campbell in the hallway  
"Good time in London Mrs Shelby?" He sneered "My men said you looked lovely in Solomon's club"  
Florence glared at him "If only Grace had shot you in the head" She growled.  
"Florence" Tommy called and she shoved past the Inspector  
"Tommy" She smiled and sat on his knee, kissing him  
"How's the boy?" He asked  
"Grand" She kissed him again  
"What are you doing the 23rd, next month?"  
"Nothing"  
"Good, you are coming to Epsom with me"  
"I have nothing to wear"  
"Find something, I need you to be distracting. I have big plans to pull off" He stared into her eyes. "I have a letter on my desk, if anything happens to me there, if I die you need to send it"

Florence looked down at the letter, it was addressed to the New York Times  
"Tommy what is this?" She asked  
"You don't need to know"  
"We have a child together now, I need to know"  
"The less you know the better"

She stormed out, how dare he keep secrets from his own wife particularly if they may lead to his death. When he came up to bed she snapped at him  
"Why is it always Thomas Shelby against the world, we all love you and you won't let us help" She shouted  
"I don't need you to help, you just keep yourself alive for our boy"  
"So you're allowed to die and I'm not? Go sleep somewhere else, I don't want you near me" She was surprised that he for once obeyed her.

They left the house early the morning of the races, she had dressed in her best dress and her hair was made carefully by the lady's maid. Their journey to London didn't take long but she was surprised that they pulled up outside of Solomon's bakery first. Tommy turned to the two minders you wait out here, Flo come with me.  
"I don't trust Alfie's men with you" He muttered as he led her into the building, along the corridors towards Alfie's office but stopping to tie his shoelace behind one of the barrels.  
"Mr and Mrs Shelby" Alfie boomed "This time you ain't chundering in my office"  
"No" She laughed.  
"Business first" Tommy muttered a phone call interrupted him.  
"It'll be for you" Alfie commented and it was, Tommy answered it was Arthur confirming plans.

Tommy pulled out documents "Signed by the minister himself, all legal for your shipments to pass through the docks unchecked"  
"Lovely, but here it says 20% share for you. My lawyer made this up" He pulled out more documents "It says that 100% of your business goes to me, sign right here"  
One of Solomon's men pointed a gun at Florence  
"I sign, or she gets shot?" Tommy asked

Florence stared at the man pointing the gun, she was so used to the danger now that a gun being pulled on her barely registered a response.  
"Ollie no, not at the lady he understands" Alfie prized the gun away from his man. "Now look its non-negotiable. Just sign fucking here"  
"I have two associates waiting outside, they might not seem like much, but they are blood thirsty."  
"Tommy I will fucking shoot you"  
"When I came in here I stopped to tie my shoelace, your man saw me. Whilst I was doing it, I lay a grenade with a trip. My friends outside are in charge of the wire, if we don't walk out of this door your rum will blow us all to hell. I don't care I'm already dead."  
"Alfie he did leave two men outside and he did tie his lace, I saw him" The man whispered to Alfie  
"Go outside and shoot the men in the face"  
"If anyone comes out before me they'll blow this place"  
"I did blow up me own pub, so why wouldn't I blow your place?"  
"Right then sign over 65 to me"  
"No"

Alfie's man tried to argue which caused Alfie to hit him and send him to sit in the corner  
"You've got four minutes" Tommy warned placing a grenade pin on the desk.  
"Based on this 45%  
"30%"  
"Fuck off that's far too little Tommy, you have more to lose than me. Would you leave your child an orphan?"  
"If I have to"  
"Listen 35% and that's your lot"

The men agreed and they left his office to join the Shelby men waiting in the street, Tommy gave out the orders to his men whilst Florence watched on.

On the way to the races Florence sat with Tommy alone in their car  
"You know Arthur fucked Grace, when we were in London" She informed him  
"So?"  
"Just thought you should know"  
"I only care who you are fucking, and I know it's only me"  
"The same goes for you" She warned. "I heard a rumour about you and May, if it's true I'll castrate you and put a bullet in her brain"  
"It's just business"  
"Good, keep it that way"

Her heart pounded when they arrived at the races, she knew a lot was riding on today even if Tommy wasn't telling her the truth about what he was up to. They went down to the stables to see Florence's secret  
"She threw a shoe in the box" May told Tommy  
"Will she be okay?"  
"Yes, I've settled her"  
"Is that your dress?" Florence pointed to a red dress hanging up  
"It was my mother's her horse won the race the day she wore it" May smiled at her  
"Let's hope it's lucky today" Florence murmured.  
"Come on, lets go and be with the toffs" Tommy pulled her away "See you later" he called to May.


	30. Chapter 30

Tommy left Florence waiting in the queue for the royal box when she was approached by Grace.  
"Florence I need to speak with you" She led her away into a quitter corner  
"I'm pregnant" She whispered to her  
"Congratulations! So the treatment worked?" Florence hugged her  
"The babies Arthur's"  
Florence gasped "You need to make your husband believe it's his"  
"Why?"  
"Things are complicated right now, I don't think Arthur's ready to be a father" Florence explained  
"It's his baby he has a right to know" Grace argued  
"Fine, but only after the race we can tell him"  
"Why after?"  
"Honestly Grace I don't know, I just know something is happening and you should stay away for your safety."  
"Why are you here then?"  
"I don't know, Tommy hasn't said"  
"I love Arthur not my husband, I can't have a baby with him"  
"Come on Grace, we'll wait together for them" Florence pulled her back into the queue for the royal box Tommy had told her she would be safe there.

They watched as the race started, the crowd were cheering for the horses  
"Did you lay a bet?" Graced asked  
"No, bettings for mugs" Florence laughed, remembering what Tommy had told her during her first visit to the races

They were interrupted by a bedraggled Lizzie  
"Fuck, Lizzie what happened to you" Florence hugged her  
"'e fucking used me, that man was going to rape me" She cried "'e told me I was 'ere to work, I wouldn't 'ave come if I knew it were for being fucked"  
"Lizzie I'm sorry"  
Lizzie continued to sob and shake "I don't know 'ow you can be married to that monster"  
"Sometimes I wonder too" Florence sighed as Lizzie was taken away by Grace to go and get a drink.

Tommy came in to the room and led Florence away "Sabini's coming come on"  
He led her to the table where Sabini and his men were sat  
"You fucking Gyspsies don't ever die do you" He sneered, staring at Florence and Tommy.  
"Our sons alive and well, you didn't manage to take him out either" She said defiantly, Tommy pushed her into a seat  
"Shut up and let me do the talking" He ordered.  
"Did you win any money today Mr Sabini?"  
"Where are my coppers, that Sargent said two minutes to me and it's been ten" Sabini said to his men  
"They're a bit busy today, same as my boys. My boys are having a bonfire on the track, gaming licenses are so flammable." Tommy smirked  
"Fuck" Sabini replied  
"It's not good to rely on the police" Tommy commented "That was a mistake"  
Sabini got up and went to pull out his gun  
"Remember where you are, you pull a gun in here you are the kings assassin sit down" Tommy whispered. "You also shouldn't have broken your promise to Alfie, 'e's very 'hurt. 'e's working with me now"

Sabini smashed a bottle, pushing it up against Florence and the police ran in  
"It's alright officers, e's just a bad loser" Tommy started, but he was seized by the police and dragged out. Florence was grabbed next  
"Let fucking go off me!" She thrashed against the men holding her  
"You fucking lose you Gyspsy bastard" Sabini shouted at them  
"You are prisoners of the red right hand" The officer announced as he threw them both into the back of a van. "Sit"  
"We are going for a wee drive Mr and Mrs Shelby" He smiled.

The van pulled up and the doors were open they gazed out to two graves being dug  
"Shit" Florence cried softly, she couldn't help but think of their son who would now be an orphan because of Tommy.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry" Tommy whispered as they were pulled out of the van he tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. "We got so fucking close, so fucking close. There's a child we love. We were almost a family, I nearly got fucking everything" He shouted.  
The men pulled back their guns as they were lined up for their graves, Florence sobbed uncontrollably whilst Tommy took her hand in his and this time she accepted it.  
"I love you, Polly will look after Charlie" He whispered to her. "In the bleak mid winter…" They were kicked into the grave as the men shot at each other but not them.  
"In the near future Mr Churchill will want to speak to you in person Mr Shelby, and don't bring your wife next time. He has a job for you, now get out of the grave tinkers. Be on your fucking way." The last man spoke.  
Tommy and Florence stumbled out of the grave, she fell down again and threw up with the shock. She slapped away his hand as he held her up  
"I don't need your fucking help" She sneered. "You get back to Birmingham and I'm going home to our son. Don't come back until I tell you to"

She walked away leaving Tommy standing in the field where she thought they were about to meet their maker. She wiped a tear away from her face with her sleeve as she tried to compose herself  
'How the fuck am I going to get home?' She thought, desperate to see her son and hold him tightly.


	31. Chapter 31

Part Three

The year was now 1922, it had been two years since the day where Tommy and Florence thought they were to be executed. In that time a lot had happened, Grace's husband was found hanging and she was annulled from her marriage to him. The circumstances of his death were suspicious however Florence didn't want to know, he was nothing to her so if Arthur or Tommy had played a part in his death she really didn't care enough to ask.  
Grace had given birth to a daughter, they had named her Charlotte, Florence felt that this was a bit of an insult given how close it was to her sons name but she'd gotten over it. Arthur was a wonderful father to her, having her in his life seemed to settle him somewhat he drank slightly less and consumed less cocaine.

She had eventually forgiven Tommy for that day in the field, it had been a month before she sent word to him to come back home. They spent a long evening talking all night about how things were to be from now on. She wanted to be involved, it meant that Tommy could no longer keep anymore secrets from her. He couldn't work alone, he had to tell her what his plans were and for the most part he had stuck to this. If he didn't, she had warned him that she would take Charlie away for good, she'd move to America and start a new life. He knew she was serious about this, he'd found a bag she kept stashed in her dressing room. Not hidden as she wanted him to find it, but it contained passports and a large sum of cash, more than enough to settle down into a new life in America.

Their son had grown so much, he was almost four years old now and the image of his father. He had his piercing blue eyes and dark hair which Charlie insisted was cut like his fathers. The little boy had a fascination for horses too, she and Tommy had planned to buy him a pony of his own for Christmas and she couldn't wait to surprise him with it. For now, he was taking lessons with the Lee's who still lived on the edge of their estate. Florence was glad of this, it made her feel safer whilst Tommy was away on business.

It was an exciting day in their house today, it was Arthur's and Graces wedding day. It was Florence who suggested it be held at their estate, it was grand enough for Graces family and she could keep a closer eye on the Shelby men. All of the men on Graces side were cavalry men in the war and she knew there would be a lot of bad blood between the two families anyway.

They had gathered in the church in the village, the Shelby's side being much rowdier whilst Grace's family were subdued. She got the feeling that they didn't approve of the match, but Florence couldn't be happier for the couple. To keep up appearances they had a full mass with hymns and readings, John struggled to keep his children quiet and they ended up playing in the aisle. Much to the other family's disgust, Charlie joined in, Florence and Tommy didn't care what the pompous toffs thought. They had broken their promise to Grace to not wear their uniforms anyhow, so she didn't feel the need to respect them.

The walk back to the house was a short one, with Charlie running off ahead with his cousins.  
"I thought Grace said no uniforms to them?" Florence asked Tommy as he pulled out a cigarette.  
"She did" He muttered  
"They are asking for a fight" John butted in.  
"No John, I've already said no fighting. You will not ruin Graces or Arthurs day" She scolded.  
John laughed, Florence grabbed a hold of his sleeve and pulled him closer"  
"I'm warning you John, you will not do anything to embarrass them. It's one day and you won't see them again" She growled.  
"Fine" John rolled his eyes "But I'll get them tomorrow before they get their train 'ome"  
"Good, I don't care about tomorrow" Florence smiled "Tommy remember you need to have a word"

Florence joined Graces family in the drawing room where they were enjoying drinks before the wedding reception. Grace pulled Florence to the side  
"Where is Arthur?" She asked  
"They are having a family meeting, Tommy's teaching them about Grace and decorum" Florence smiled.  
"I never thought I'd see the day" She laughed  
"Me neither, but he's under strict instruction to keep the family under orders"  
"Whose orders?"  
"Mine, now I better join them"

Florence made her way into the kitchens were Tommy had already gathered the men and started his speech.  
"Despite the bad blood I'll have none of it on my carpet" She heard him say  
"No, it's new" She joined in "It's Arthurs big day and none of you will spoil it, those fuckers are her family but you don't fight any of them today. Tomorrow is fine, but not today. And not here I ain't cleaning toffs blood off me walls."  
"No fortunes, no racing, no fighting, no sucking petrol out of their fucking cars" Tommy slapped Finns face in warning "And no cocaine"  
"No matter what they do or say to you, you do not fight today" Florence warned.  
"Now lets fucking celebrate" Arthur shouted and the men roared.

The two families had been sat waiting in the table for the couple to arrive for half an hours.  
"I'll go and find them" Florence said to Tommy, she made her way up the stairs and into the guest room where the married couple would spent their wedding night. She walked in to find Grace on top of Arthur riding him  
"Jesus Christ!" She shouted, "There's a house full of people waiting for you, you are supposed to wait until after you've cut the bloody cake to consummate the marriage."  
"Sorry Flo" Arthur groaned "We're almost done anyway"  
"Good, lets hope Tommy doesn't mention this in his speech" She laughed  
"He better not or he'll get gut" Grace threatened.

Florence joined the table laughing to herself  
"Everything alright?" Tommy asked  
"They are fucking upstairs" She whispered  
"Of course he is" He rolled his eyes, he turned to one of the staff "Open a bottle of champagne it might take a while"

Fifteen minutes went by when Grace and Arthur reappeared with not a hair our of place.  
"The bride and groom!" Tommy announced and the Shelby's roared "Finally!"

"Speeches Tommy!" John shouted  
"In good time brother" Tommy said as he stood up "Today we gather for Grace and Arthur's wedding day. Arthur needed a good woman and Grace is that for him, to Grace and Arthur" He raised his glass.  
"That was short" Florence teased.  
"What else did I need to say?" Tommy shrugged kissing her.

After dinner Florence went to check on Charlie who was asleep in the nursery, she came back down to hear Lizzie and Michael arguing  
"And tell Tommy the girls in the office think he's losing his fucking mind" She heard Lizzie roar, she turned the corner and saw them  
"The fuck did you just say about my husband?" She squared up to Lizzie, glaring at her.  
"Did you hear I wasn't allowed to bring a man to the wedding" Lizzie shouted  
"Yes, he had five different names. A man like that cannot be trusted and I won't allow someone like that in my house near my child" She sneered, lifting her hand up to grasp Lizzies neck "If I hear you speaking like my husband like that again in his own house, I'll fucking cut you. Understand?"

Lizzie nodded and blinked.  
"Come on Flo, let her go" Michael urged.  
"Only when she gets the message, I'm deadly serious bitch" Florence said staring at her  
Lizzie continued to nod and gasped for air when Florence let go  
"An you're mad an all" She cried.  
"Don't fucking start" Florence snarled.

She left to join the main room where all the guests should have been, but it was surprisingly empty to what she would have expected. There seemed to just be the ladies Grace had invited, but no Shelby women, she knew something was going on. Her first guest was right the guests had come outside to the courtyard where the men were racing, she sighed as she saw Tommy watching them.  
"I thought you said no racing?" She said as she joined him  
"Yeah, that was before the Russian's made contact" He replied  
"Today? On Arthur's wedding?"  
"Aye"  
"You sure it's them? Today would be a good day for someone to try something"  
"They 'ad the right codeword"  
"And the money?"  
"Coming up with the Duchess"  
"Of course it is" She scoffed "I'll be watching her with you, I don't trust the Russian's"  
"You've dealt with them before?"  
"No, my father did they screwed him over"  
"They won't cross me, or fuck me"  
"They'd better not"

It was after the first dance when Tommy pulled Florence away from the party to join him to meet the Russian. They stopped in a lane a mile from the house and they waited as car pulled up containing the Duchess, she'd had a police escort as planned by Tommy from the station. She was carrying ten thousand dollars, that sort of money could go missing in Birmingham very quickly. The policeman held the door open for her and introduced her  
"May I introduce the Grand Duchess Tatiana Petrovna" She stepped out the car, she was beautiful much to Florence's disappointment.  
"Mr Shelby" She held her hand out to him, looking him up and down, Florence didn't like the way she was looking at him.  
"Where's the money?" She demanded  
"I was told to give it to Mr Kaledin" She said stubbornly  
"The man in my house gave the wrong name" Tommy muttered.  
"What name did he give?" Tatiana asked  
"No, I don't trust any of you. Now give me the money" Tommy shook his head  
"What does he look like, I know him. Let me go and see him" She argued.  
"No. I was told if they gave the wrong name they were an infiltrator from the Soviets. I don't want this shit anywhere near my house. I am following orders direct from Churchill. And you do this on my brother's wedding" He sneered.  
"The money's in the car, get it and count it" She said.  
"Finn" Florence ordered

The money was all there and they drove back to the house Florence sat in the front with Tommy.  
"I really don't like this" She uttered  
"I don't but I have orders from Churchill. I don't have a choice"  
"I just pray this doesn't end badly"  
"Say a prayer for me then"  
"You don't believe in God"  
"Neither do you"

Florence couldn't help but laugh at that, even with how tense she felt about the situation. But there was now a new issue, what to do with the infiltrator?

He wasn't an issue for long, Tommy told her to go up to Charlies room and stay with him until it was over. The man was then lured into the stables alone where Tommy killed him, his body would be disposed of after Graces family had left. 

It was the early hours of the morning before Tommy came up to bed, she had waited up for him trying to ignore the grunts and screams coming from the newly weds room up the corridor. She held her sleeping child in her arms, he would sleep with them tonight. Whilst there were Russians around she wanted to keep him close, that's where he would be safest.  
"Florence, what have I said about 'im sleeping in 'is room" Tommy scolded as she saw them cuddled up.  
"Just for tonight Tommy, I want to know he's safe" She whispered  
"I 'oped to have some alone time with you" Tommy murmured as he kissed her neck  
"You would have done, if the Russian's hadn't turned up"  
"Fucking Russians" He growled.


	32. Chapter 32

"Mama Mama!" Charlie ran at his mother, she lifted him up and kissed him  
"What is it my boy?" She smiled at her son  
"I played with the horses" He giggled, his accent was a thick brummie one just like his Dad's.  
"Did you now?" She said excitedly "Did you feed them?"  
He nodded  
"Who was with you?" She asked  
"Johnny Dogs" He beamed at her, he spent a lot of his time with their son and she didn't mind he was a good influence. He was kind and played to Charlie's interests with the horses, and he was patient with him, unlike his Dad could be.  
Johnny joined them over the hill  
"Ah Mrs Shelby" He announced  
"Florence, Johnny" She corrected  
"Sorry, I don't mean any harm. Tommy sent a message for you, he would like you to go to Small Heath. There's a meeting he can't attend"  
"When?"  
"You'll need to leave now, he wants me to drive you"  
"I can drive myself Johnny"  
"I know but with the _Russians_" he whispered the word Russians he knew that business was not to be discussed in front of children.  
"Fine, but I'll drive"  
"No offense Miss but your driving's scary"  
Florence shot him a dangerous look  
"Okay…fine then…I'll shut me eyes"

Charlie was left with his Nanny and Florence made her way to Small Heath, despite his protests he kept his fear to a minimum. She really didn't see anything wrong with her driving but it may have been because of who her teacher was, Tommy was pretty reckless himself.  
"I didn't want to say in front of the boy, but it's the Changreta's. They are in touch again about the truce, Tommy set up a meeting but he's not around" Johnny explained  
"I know where he is" She smiled  
"Where is he?"  
"Can't tell you, he tells me everything as long as I keep it between us"  
"Is it nice to know?"  
"Sometimes ignorance is bliss, but if I am likely to become a widow I'd like to have some notice"

They pulled up by the canal where Arthur and John were waiting  
"Afternoon" She smiled as they pulled her in for a hug "How's married life"  
"Great" Arthur beamed  
"I bet it bloody is" John teased  
"Is Changretta here yet?" She asked  
"Naw, just us" Arthur said "Made 'im a tea party"

He gestured to a table where a cloth was laid and filled with a tea pot and cups  
"Whose idea was this?" Florence scoffed  
"Mine" John replied proudly

The Changretta's arrived and were searched by the Shelby's men, the Italian looked them up and down sheepishly  
"You asked for a meeting out in the open, can't get more open than this. The aroma of shit and neutral territory" Arthur stated  
"This is hardly neutral" Changretta sighed "Where is Thomas, he said he'd be here?"  
"He got called away, we made you a nice tea party" John laughed  
"I don't want English tea, I want Tommy" Changretta said stubbornly  
"I don't believe we've been introduced" Florence smiled holding her hand out. "I'm Mrs Shelby, I'm more rational and reasonable than these two, Tommy asked for me to be in here in his absence"  
"We've had peace for more than 2 years now, but I want an explanation. My brother in-laws restaurant burnt down, you burnt it down" Changretta stared at them  
"That weren't us we was at a wedding" John argued  
"The fire stopped my son being at that wedding" Changretta muttered  
"He wasn't missed" John smirked  
"I remember you as a boy, borrowing my suits to look like Men. You tell Tommy from me that we pay whatever he wants, we stay out of Birmingham and off the tracks. However my son can walk with which ever girl he chooses, even if she works for the king himself. My son loves her, and if he wishes he will walk with her."  
"It'll be hard for your son to walk with a bullet in each knee"  
"John!" Florence scolded "He has spoken out of turn, I'm sorry your son feels that way. I will speak with my husband and the woman in question. We can work something out"  
"Too late, he said too much" Changretta pointed at John, he spoke in Italian furiously before smashing a chair.  
"What the fuck John, you didn't need to antagonise him" Florence snarled  
"We're not scared of fucking wops" John sneered  
"No we're not, but we don't need war with them either"  
"Fuck em"  
"This is on your head" She pointed at him  
"She's right John, we need two extra men on our pubs and we don't tell Tommy about the chair" Arthur reasoned.  
"I won't hide anything from him, he doesn't hide from me" She argued.

She left the meeting in a mood, as much as she loved her brothers they couldn't half be stupid at times.  
"Are you ready to go home Miss?" Johnny dogs asked  
"No, I need to see Poll"

Polly was in the betting shop as usual, she'd been having a heated argument with Lizzie it was no doubt about the Italian in question whom she wasn't allowed to bring to the wedding.  
"Pol you need to have a word with John" She muttered taking a seat at Polly's desk  
"Why? What has he done now?" Polly asked nervously  
"He's started a war with the Italians again"  
"I thought there was a truce?"  
"He just fucking broke it"  
"Shit, does Tommy know?"  
"Not yet, this is the last thing we need Pol. That lad is getting too big for his boots, he thinks the Peaky's run the country. But even we can't fight everyone, we can't be spread too thinly. We don't want Sabini and the Changretta's teaming up"  
"I know Love, I'll speak with him. Where is Tommy?"  
"London"  
"When's he back?"  
"God knows, I need to head back I want to put Charlie to bed"  
"Isn't that what you pay that Nanny for?" Polly raised an eyebrow  
-

Tommy came up the next day as soon as he'd heard from Florence about what John had done with Changretta. He called a family meeting in the betting shop and she knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. She arrived before he did and Polly was arguing with John  
"You didn't have to fucking cut him!" She screamed.  
"Whose he cut?" Florence asked taking her gloves and coat off  
"Changretta's son" Polly murmured.  
"Are you fucking dumb John? What part of apologise or let Lizzie apologise didn't you understand?" Florence demanded.  
"No you don't talk to me like that" John snarled getting up out of his chair and squaring up to Florence "You might be a woman but that doesn't mean I won't knock ya lights out"  
"You won't be laying a finger on my wife" Tommy said, no one had heard him come in, John stepped back still glaring at Florence  
"Apologise to her. Now." Tommy snarled  
"Sorry" John said sheepishly  
"How hard was that, that's all you needed to do with Changretta and now look what you've done. There's a Italian wandering my yard saying 'e's going to cut you"  
"Let him" John sneered  
"So how are you going to apologise today? In English or Italian, either way I don't give a fuck but I know you will be apologising to my wife."  
"And to the Italians?" Florence asked  
"No, you did the right think John, we can't allow for revolutions that's what will bring us down. Tonight we take two of their pubs"  
"Tommy no, whilst you have the trouble in London you need peace at home"  
"I won't allow for weaknesses, Changretta crossed the line. The pubs are taken tonight"  
"Go and get yourselves fukcing killed then" Florence shouted and left  
"She's right Tommy" Polly said before leaving.


End file.
